Mischief Managed
by Brette Stallings
Summary: What happens when your boyfriend’s ‘spare bit of parchment’ takes you and your archnemesis twenty years back in time? With the Marauders involved, a simple night out on the town can can get pretty interesting. ..COMPLETE!
1. Harry Potter's Night Out

Disclaimer: I'm not lucky enough to own Harry Potter & the gang—they all belong to the incomparable JK Rowling!

Mischief Managed: Ch. 1

What happens when your boyfriend's 'spare bit of parchment' takes you and your arch-nemesis twenty years back in time? With the Marauders involved, things can get pretty interesting. ..

4:00 PM, the Dursley Household

"Out of the bathroom!" Dudley snapped irritably, shoving past Harry and slamming the door behind him. Harry really was past his cousin's rudeness, in fact, he preferred this new Dudley. The 'new' Dudley was slimmer, healthier, and cared more about how he looked then about using Harry as a punching bag—quite a welcome change. Besides, the Dursleys had been nicer than usual for the two weeks he had been home; even feeding him normal sized meals instead of the leftovers he was accustomed to. They had even sanctioned his plans to go to the Weird Sisters concert in London with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny—without too much of a fuss.

So here he was, almost sixteen years old and going to his first ever rock concert. Ron and Ginny were due any minute—he wondered how exactly they would arrive—not by broom obviously, or by car…Harry hastily examined his reflection in the hallway mirror, patting down his messy hair, which seemed, to his immense pleasure, a little flatter than usual. He was still skinny, but he was slowly noticing that he filled out his shirts more than before, and that his jeans didn't look so incredibly baggy—he wasn't a bad-looking kid, if he did say so.

"Now I want those freaky friends of yours here and gone," Aunt Petunia said snappily as she loaded the film into the Polaroid camera. "I want to make sure Duddy has plenty of time to look smart for his date tonight."

Harry fought back the temptation to laugh at Dudley's 'date'. He had been going out with Rosemary Mason for about 3 weeks, a feat that was causing Uncle Vernon to puff up with pride and Aunt Petunia to start crying whenever Dudley took her out.

Harry privately was surprised that any female would be willing to spend more than a few moments with Dudley, who still weighed roughly the amount of a baby killer whale.

At promptly five o'clock, Harry bounded down the stairs to answer the doorbell.

"Hey gorgeous!" Ginny Weasley said playfully, enveloping Harry in a huge hug. Harry's first impression was that of shock—Ginny was gorgeous—little Ginny! Ron's baby sister had suddenly transformed. Her red hair was cut into a trendy bob and flipped at the ends, and her athletic body was accented by her tight white pants and black halter top. She was a vision—and a welcome distraction for Harry James Potter.

"Sorry we're so late," she said, "Ron wasn't paying attention and took us half-way to Bristol and back."

"Where's Dean then?" Harry grinned mischievously.

"Oh him," Ginny said absentmindedly, "I got rid of him right after school got out."

The evening was getting better and better for Harry.

Without even saying goodbye to the Dursleys, Harry stuffed his wallet and a change of clothes into his backpack and followed Ginny out the door.

"Where's Ron?" he asked confusedly, "Where's the car?"

"You'll see," Ginny grinned, "Fred and George got Ron a little present for winning the Quidditch Cup—he's been dying to show you all summer."

Harry could not believe his eyes. It was Ron Weasley all right—his best friend of six years—but this Ron Weasley was…well…cool. He had let his hair get almost as long as Bill's, and was wearing dragon-hide boots definitely inspired by the eldest Weasley brother. His white shirt was unbuttoned to the chest, showing off his newly defined physique.

"Harry!" Ron said with his same old grin, "Check this baby out!"

Harry was now at a complete loss for words. Ron was the proud owner of a motorbike—a magically enhanced motorbike, complements of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Inc.

"She can do anything," Ron said as he lovingly stroked the bike's handle, "she can fly, go invisible—you name it, she can do it."

"It's wicked!" Harry said, smiling indulgently at his best mate.

"Climb aboard," Ron said happily as he pulled on a helmet that matched his boots, "our first stop will be Hermione's house."

It would be fair to say that Harry was shocked to see Ron, but nothing could have prepared him for seeing Hermione. Curves had appeared suddenly—or had he just never noticed? Her hair was straight as a stick—probably from a Hair Straightening Potion. She was also looking very brown indeed. Ron's actions were as surprising as Hermione's appearance. He rushed to her door, grabbed her tightly and planted a passionate kiss on her mouth.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Harry whispered to Ginny, causing her to giggle as she snuggled close to him.

"They've been going on dates at least every weekend for the past month—I think Ron's finally getting used to it all."

"What are you two goggling at?" Ron said with a slight blush.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she seized him in a tight hug, "_Ronald _didn't mention that you were coming too."

"Easy Hermione, you have a boyfriend now—" Ginny glared at her friend with a not so subtle trace of jealousy in her voice, "—we don't have long to get to London!"


	2. The Kids do London

Mischief Managed: Ch. 2

What happens when your boyfriend's 'spare bit of parchment' takes you and your arch-nemesis twenty years back in time? With the Marauders involved, things can get pretty interesting. ..

The Hotel Marriott Marble Arch, Muggle London

6:45 PM

"Bloody Hell!" Ron said as he entered the revolving glass door of their hotel, generously made possible by Mr. Weasley's connections at the Department of Magical Transport.

He had realized over the last six weeks that his Dad was really cool—fixing them up with their own hotel room and box seats for the Weird Sisters concert—Mr. Weasley's only orders had been to have fun, stay out of trouble, and don't tell your mother—a very cool Dad indeed.

"See if you can find us some grub Harry—I've got to go check in—'Mione, I need some help with money—"

Just like that they were gone—holding hands no less—this new Ron was slightly disconcerting—so was being alone with his sister.

"How are you doing Harry—" Ginny said gently, "—I mean with Sirius and everything?"

"I'm fine," he lied easily, used to holding pain inside by now.

"Oh, okay—" she said softly, "I just thought you might want to talk to someone sometime—and I'd be happy to listen—if you need to talk that is."

"Thanks Ginny," he said softly, "—wait—Ginny—" she whirled around and gave him a sweet smile, "—you look really nice tonight."

"Thank you Harry," she grinned, blushing slightly, "so do you."

"Ginny?" Harry said, drawing closer to her.

"Yes Harry?"

"Err—I'm not really good at this—but—err—Ginny?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I really lick you."

"Excuse me?" she laughed as his face flushed crimson.

"I mean like you—I—I—"

She cut him off with a kiss—a kiss unlike any that Harry had ever experienced before, even though he only had one other to judge it against.

"I really like you too—I have since my first year if you didn't notice."

"Are you two about done?" Ron chuckled as Harry backed away from Ginny guiltily, "I got the room keys—and I'm starving!"

"Where's Hermione—did she leave you already?" Ginny snapped, thoroughly irritated that her brother had ruined the moment.

"Geez—keep your shirt on Gin—she went to the restaurant across the street to grab us a table—if you two hurry up we can get some food before the show."

1 hour later

Dinner had been delicious and entertaining—especially the part when Ron had asked the waiter if he had change for a Galleon. It was even more amusing for Harry watching Ron decipher the bill—

"So that's a twenty pound note?" he asked, obviously befuddled by the concept of change.

"Yea," Harry said glancing in the direction of the restroom, where the girls had disappeared ages ago, "Ron, why do girls find it necessary to go to the loo together? I bet you 10 Galleons they're talking about us."

"Piss it, I'll never figure this out," Ron groaned as he slammed the check down on the table.

At that moment, the girls rushed over to the table, doubled over in laughter.

"You will not _believe_ who's here," Ginny said with a huge grin on her face.

"Take one guess—" Hermione giggled, leaning on Ginny for support.

Ron and Harry exchanged glances at each other. The Weird Sisters were a popular group—half of the wizard population of Britain was due to go to their concert—it could have been any one of their classmates—maybe even a Weird Sister.

"I bet its Snape," Ron grinned, "—yeah Snape probably vowed to give up Potions forever and become the new bass player for the Weird Sisters."

Harry laughed at the absurdity of the idea. "Out of sheer, morbid curiosity—I wonder what Snape's doing right now?"

The girls were now laughing hysterically.

"Now you're scaring me—" Ron looked at the normally dead serious Hermione with concern as she buried her face in her hands, overcome by a fit of laughter.

Ginny was the first to catch her breath, "—that's just it Harry—he's right over there—and he's staring at us right now."

Meanwhile, Across the Room

All he had wanted was a nice, quiet dinner date, followed by a loud rock concert where he wasn't required to say anything. Severus Snape hadn't been on a date in quite some time, due to some rather traumatic experiences with the opposite sex back in his school days. Satine Sinistra was a glorious creature—the astronomy witch was his ideal woman in every way—what with those deep obsidian eyes, guarded lashes, and clingy black dress that showed just enough skin as was proper for a lady of forty. Yes, Severus was enamored, though he'd never admit it to anyone—even to himself! This time was going to be different than in primer school—he was not going to mess it up. What could go wrong? Satine shared his fondness for classical music, elegant hotels, and even knew a thing or two about the exact arts of Potion-making. However, just as Severus was delivering the carefully memorized punch line to his Japanese golfer joke, his sensitive ears detected a familiar sound. A solitary chuckle—of a girl—a familiar girl. Severus whirled around toward the direction of the seal-like noise. Just as he was ready to give the offender a small piece of his mind, a look of horror came over his ashy white face—for it was none other than that insufferable know-it-all Hermione Granger and the female Weasley.

"Severus," his date said in a seductive tone of voice, "are you all right?"

Severus froze—where there were Grangers and Weasleys there were bound to be Potters—and Potter Jr. was the last person on earth he wanted to see.

"Severus," Satine said a little less gently than before, "—are you ready to go?"

He could do this—he had nothing to fear from these godforsaken children—his therapist had been over this many times. Potter was not his bloody father and Granger was not the reincarnation of that prim, perfect little Evans—though he still wasn't sure about the latter. Stop it—he lectured himself. The children—that's what they are—will all be rushing to the mosh pit with their freaky little friends—getting 'jiggy' with it, as he'd heard Draco term these modern day 'dances'. He had spent quite a few Galleons getting his hands on box seats—coincidentally those formerly held by Lucius Malfoy, who was unfortunately enjoying a little stay in Azkaban. So he was safe—for the moment—if only the pesky memories would desist—Severus watched as Potter's group exited, briefly amusing himself watching Weasley, who followed Potter in the exact way Black had so faithfully tailed the Almighty James. But Black was gone—as was Potter Sr.—never to bother or torment him again. That thought kept Severus going as he reached for his black overcoat, at long last ready.


	3. Why Children Like Noise

Mischief Managed: Ch. 3

What happens when your boyfriend's 'spare bit of parchment' takes you and your arch-nemesis twenty years back in time? With the Marauders involved, things can get pretty interesting. ..

While Snape was still overcoming his personal demons, the four teenagers were enjoying their fantastic seats, generously provided by Kingsley Shacklebolt and the Auror Office.

"Do you think anyone will take those other seats, Harry?" Ginny motioned at the four empty ones at the end of the row, "—maybe we could—you know—have some privacy."

"Harry!" Ron said suddenly, "—I think its time to get some drinks, don't you?"

The two boys jumped up quite hurriedly, both feeling more than a bit awkward. They were not surprised, however, to find half of the Hogwarts student body at the refreshment stand.

"Well, well, well—" a familiar voice drawled, "look who it is—famous Harry Potter and Prefect Weaselby—"

"Shove off Malfoy!" Ron snapped back at the sneering blonde, who would always remain a bouncing ferret in his mind.

"What did your family have to sell to afford Weird Sisters' tickets, Weasley? Their house, your sister—"

It took all of Harry's strength and self-control to hold back both Ron and himself.

"Hey Malfoy—" Harry glared at his nemesis, "—why don't you run along and join your Dad's lot at Death Eater's Training Camp—then while you're at it—drop me a line from Azkaban in a few years."

"Nah, don't bother to keep in touch," Ron added with a final smirk, enjoying the look of shock and disgust on Malfoy's annoyingly acne-free face.

The boys temporarily enjoyed their moment of triumph—feeling on top of the world—however, their perfect night was shattered in a matter of seconds—well, chaperoned that is. ..

"_REMUS_!" the two boys' faces dropped as they saw their former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher standing between the girls.

The esteemed professor shook his head in disapproval at his wayward former pupils.

"Ron Weasley, your mother literally almost kicked the bucket when she found out you four were here by yourselves."

"So she sent _you_ here to baby-sit?" Harry said accusingly, thoroughly annoyed.

"Well, not just me—" Remus gave him a half smile as they heard another familiar voice making her way through the crowd.

Nymphadora Tonks was blonde for the evening; she had a large funnel cake in one hand and a firewhiskey sour in the other and was not having great success moving through the crowd.

"Wotcher Rem—my hands are full and I've spilt most of your drink by now!"

Even Harry and Ron had to laugh at their antics, as it was common knowledge around the Order that Lupin and Tonks fancied one another—something they both firmly denied.

As the six of them took their seats, another couple entered the packed stadium, searching for their places.

Severus was ready to have a good time—really, the fates were cruel—making him run into Potter of all people—honestly-it COULD have been a Slytherin student, but NO!

Oh well, he thought to himself, dinner had gone fairly smoothly—at least he wouldn't have to talk much the rest of the evening. There would be no more children, no pesky memories, no—

"_POTTER?_" Snape gasped with a look of sheer horror on his face—this could not be happening.

"Hello Remus," Satine reached to shake hands with one Remus Lupin, not Severus' favorite person—eh—werewolf in the world.

"I guess these seats are yours then," the Metamorphagus Auror said graciously, gesturing to the two remaining at the end of the row. Severus felt the urge to vomit at her niceness—she was Black's cousin after all—nice people didn't come out of that family.

He was still trying to stammer a response as the lights went dim. The noise was about to begin.

And it was noise—noise—noise—at least Satine seemed to be enjoying herself—and Lupin too, Severus noted with amusement. If he wasn't mistaken, Lupin would be enjoying a nice shag as soon as that young Auror got him alone.

Severus sank back into his chair, shaking his freshly washed head at the scene around him. Short skirts, leather pants, what next? And as the music grew louder—the children went wilder—the Weasley girl was _kissing_ Potter—directly in front of him—a _teacher_!

He wasn't going to be able to eat anything for weeks. For the love of Merlin, she was unbuttoning her shirt now—that was too much—he wouldn't allow it.

"Miss Weasley, you will put some clothes on immediately," he snapped.

Perhaps Ginny didn't hear him, or perhaps she simply didn't listen—whatever the case—the dirty dancing did not cease. In any case, Severus had never actually listened to a Weird Sisters record—so there was no way for him to determine a good time to chastise the Weasley girl. He only knew one thing—his fifteen-year-old student was dangerously close to performing a striptease for 100,000 people—and he didn't like it.

"_MISS WEASLEY, ARE YOU BLOODY WELL INCAPABLE OF KEEPING YOUR SHIRT ON!_"

Coincidentally, his outburst occurred as the Sisters finished their smash hit, "Muggle Girls Are Slaves for Me."

As the eyes of 100,000 people bore down on Severus, he, and perhaps Ginny as well, wanted to sink into his seat and never come out again. At that moment, Severus Snape made a vow never again to attend a teen concert.


	4. I Don't Think We're in London Anymore

Disclaimer: I'm not lucky enough to own Harry Potter & the gang—they all belong to the incomparable JK Rowling!

Mischief Managed: Ch. 4

The Hotel Marriott Marble Arch, London

11:50 PM

What happens when your boyfriend's 'spare bit of parchment' takes you and your arch-nemesis twenty years back in time? With the Marauders involved, things can get pretty interesting. ..

Ginny Weasley was angry—wait—angry was an understatement—she was bloody furious. She'd been absolutely chewed out by Remus, who she normally got on so well with. Harry was a whole other story—he was so embarrassed about the evening's events that he'd retreated to Ron's room, not even saying goodnight to her.

Meanwhile, a tall blonde boy was strutting about the hallway of the luxurious hotel—feeling absolutely degraded by the presence of so many bloody Muggles. Draco Malfoy couldn't sleep. His mind wouldn't let him sleep—he kept thinking about his father—locked up in Azkaban—and then seeing famous Harry Potter and his idiot friends—so annoying.

Worst of all, Weaselby's sister was walking right toward him—never a pleasant experience—even though he couldn't help to notice that she did look prettier than usual.

STOP IT MALFOY! He mentally cursed himself as his eyes lingered at her curvy chest.

She's Potter's bloody girlfriend, she's even wearing his jacket—and she's a Gryffindor—and a Weasley. Yes, he was better than her—_he_ was a Malfoy—besides, it was _his_ hour to pace in the lobby! How dare she encroach on his personal space?

She didn't know where she was going—at this point she really didn't care…The coffee lounge looked empty—and fairly safe.

She found a seat near the wall, where she took to exploring the pockets of Harry's over-large jacket (she thought it had probably been a hand-me-down from his pig of a cousin).

She reacted with surprise as she pulled out the various and sundry objects—a pocket Sneakescope, a mirror, and…a spare bit of parchment? This was odd, even for Harry. She carefully turned toward the wall and pulled out her own wand—

"Reveal your secrets—" she whispered aloud as she tapped the parchment lightly.

Nothing happened. She tapped the crumpled old parchment once more with her wand.

"Show yourself!" she said sharply.

This was creepily familiar—she'd seen this thing before—Fred and George had a parchment not unlike this—

"Mischief managed!" she said loudly—those Extendable Ears had been well worth the 10 Galleons.

At first, there was nothing—but suddenly—writing began to slowly appear on the parchment's surface.

"_Not quite, but very good try there—"_

She almost fell out of her chair in surprise, but eagerly traced a response. As much as she didn't like strange magical talking objects, this thing was Harry's—it couldn't be dangerous…Could it?

What the bloody hell is she doing? Malfoy edged closer to the hunched over form of the Weaselette—so close that he was almost touching her shoulder—

"Malfoy—" Ginny exclaimed as she whirled around, "—_whatever_ possessed you to follow me—I mean how _dare_ you—"

"Keep your shirt on Weasley," Draco said with a smirk, "I was just—what the bloody hell is that bugger doing?"

She had failed to notice that the 'spare bit of parchment' was shimmering madly and was emitting gold and red sparks. She and Draco looked at each other in disbelief.

"What's happening?" Ginny whimpered, panicking now.

"Oh stop sniveling Weasley," Draco muttered, but not bothering to pry her off of his robes, "—let's try an experiment, shall we?"

With an air of supreme confidence, Draco withdrew his wand and placed it toward the glowing area around the parchment.

Suddenly, the golden radiance surrounded them both, illuminating the entire lounge. Ginny felt herself grab Draco's hand—then falling—falling—into the light.

She felt weightless—weightless—her life flashed before her in a matter of seconds—her parents, Harry, Riddle's diary, the concert, and oddly Malfoy—and now she was falling…

Draco landed on a rock—a jagged sharp rock that felt like a hippogriff's claw to his delicate, unblemished skin. "Oh Merlin—" Draco said in a loud voice as he examined the bleeding cut at his side, "I've gone and died—Weasley's sister's gone and killed me."

"I couldn't be so lucky," Ginny said hatefully as she pried herself out of a particularly thorny bush, "—we just aren't at the hotel anymore."


	5. Meeting the Marauders

Disclaimer: I'm not lucky enough to own Harry Potter & the gang—they all belong to the incomparable JK Rowling!

_What happens when your boyfriend's 'spare bit of parchment' takes you and your arch-nemesis twenty years back in time? With the Marauders involved, things can get pretty interesting. .. _

Mischief Managed Ch. 5

"Do shut up, Draco," Ginny said in an exasperated voice.

"But this is ridiculous Weasley," the blonde sneered, "I'm lost somewhere, probably bloody Albania or something all because of your stupidity."

Ginny smiled evilly, "oh Draco, I'm sure that you'd know if you were in Albania—doesn't your lot get sent there? You know, for Death Eater Training Camp? "

The smirk on his handsome face disappeared, "I don't know _where_ you get your information Weasley—"

She looked around, completely ignoring him; wherever they had landed looked strangely familiar—in fact, the lake was roughly the same size as that on the Hogwarts grounds. Perhaps they had been taken there?

Draco didn't cease complaining as they looked around, first he was hungry, then cold, and then tired. As Ginny was making ready to slap him, he stopped speaking suddenly, "what was that?"

"What is it now, Malfoy? Hearing voices are you?"

He clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Quiet Weasley!" he looked around frantically, "there's something out there—"

"Oi Prongs, it's coming from over here, mate," the sound of a male voice penetrated the sensitive ears of the young Malfoy heir.

"We're done for now," Draco whimpered as he ran and hid behind a large rock at the lake's edge.

"Honestly Malfoy—I thought you were supposed to be the big bad Slytherin and look at you n—"

"You there!" a black-haired boy appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, "who are you and what are you doing at _my_ school?"

The boy was very cute, Ginny had to admit. He had a gorgeous smile and big brown eyes which, she was sure, had broken a fair share of hearts.

"Err—_your_ school?" Ginny said in a small voice, "and where would that be?"

He raised his eyebrow at her, "you're telling me you don't know where you are?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, unsure of what to say—Draco was no help; he was still hiding behind the rock.

Another boy quickly appeared at the dark-haired boy's side. This one was smaller, with light brown hair—he would have been handsome if not for his nose, which was quite pinched, giving him a ratty appearance.

"Where did you get off to, Wormtail?" the handsome boy shook his hair nonchalantly out of his face—Ginny had the distinct impression that he was showing off.

"Nowhere Sirius," the smaller boy replied taken aback, as if he were almost scared of the other. Ginny's conclusion that the other boy was rat-like was quite correct. The boy's voice most certainly resembled that of a small rodent.

"So your name's Sirius?" she attempted to make conversation, "I used to know a Sirius—err—back home." She didn't mention the fact that the Sirius she knew was her boyfriend's dead godfather.

"Odd," Sirius said, "I'm the only one I've ever met—but while we're on the subject of names—do you have one, or shall I make one up for you?"

As tempting as it was to flirt right back, Ginny decided to be practical.

"My name is Ginny," she smiled in what she hoped was a charming way.

"Like it," Sirius nodded in approval, "I say, I've never seen a girl with hair your color—and mind you, I know my share of redheads."

"Thanks," she grinned, "my whole family has some shade of red hair."

"As long as you aren't mental like some redheads," Sirius said earnestly, "there's one girl here who is the height of evil."

"Hope you aren't referring to my future wife, Padfoot."

Another boy had appeared—a boy she knew, very well indeed…

"POTTER!" Draco had finally emerged from his hiding place.

"Harry! You found us!" Ginny exclaimed happily as she grabbed him in a bear hug.

"Err—yea you're pretty cute, but I don't generally snog girls I don't know," Harry said in a strange voice.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking, Potter?" Draco spat out, "keeping a Portkey in your jacket pocket?"

"I'm confused," Harry said, "who the hell are you?"

"Have you lost it completely, Potter?" Draco threw his hands in the air, "the world's gone mental."

"Hey," Harry nudged Sirius' arm, "who is little pansy boy over there and how does he know my name?"

"Harry, what's happened to you?" Ginny said with worry—Harry, or at least this Harry, didn't seem to know who she was.

"Wait a minute. I can't retain all this information: you know pansy boy, he knows you, and you both know me?"

As Ginny examined 'Harry' closely, she quickly realized that he wasn't like Harry at all. He didn't even walk like Harry, and his messy hair was spiked and coated with a load of gel.

"Let's get out of here," Draco grabbed Ginny's arm, "famous Harry Potter's gone mental at last."

"What did you call me?" the boy glared at Draco, who smirked evilly.

"I said FAMOUS HARRY POTTER," Draco emphasized each word slowly.

"I think you have me confused with someone else," Harry said with a shake of his head, "all I know is that my name's James Potter, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and soon to be famous Quidditch player, but not famous yet. And **_you_** are really pissing me off."

Ginny stood in shock as she comprehended what had happened. They weren't only not at the hotel. Oh no—that old piece of parchment couldn't have…

"What are you trying to pull, Potter?" Draco said with bewilderment in his eyes as the Harry look-alike withdrew his wand, "you touch me, I'll see you expelled for sure. Professor Snape will believe me even if you are Dumbledore's favorite boy."

"Snape's friend, are you?" Sirius glared at him, withdrawing his own wand, "that doesn't surprise me—"

"_Professor _Snape?" Harry said incredulously, "as if anyone would make that greasy git a professor."

"Professor Snape. You know, head of Slytherin, your Potionsmaster!" Draco looked frantically at Ginny, "come on Weasley, back me up."

"Leave the girl out of it," Harry said roughly, "or are you so much of a pansy you want her to fight us for you?"

Wormtail just stood there, clasping his hands excitedly.

"I don't have a wand!" Draco moaned, "It's hardly a fair fight Potter—I thought you were all about being the noble hero."

"Prongs? Noble?" Sirius laughed, "That's quite funny—Prongs whatcha think? Bat Bogey Hex?"

"What's going on here?" and authoritative voice sounded over him.

"Oh Mooney must you always get here just in time to spoil the fun?" Sirius said with exasperation.

Mooney! Ginny's heart surged with hope—she knew who this was.

Remus Lupin was a beautiful boy—his heart-shaped face was young and smooth and his hair was golden, without the grey streaks she knew so well.

"Prongs! Do you have any idea what you're doing?" he glared at 'Prongs', the Harry look-alike.

"Giving that little twit exactly what he deserves."

"But _why_?" Remus groaned, sounding more than a little exasperated.

"He bares an unhealthy resemblance to my cousin Narcissa," Sirius said.

"Don't you dare talk about her!" Draco lunged at Sirius, but was stopped immediately by Wormtail's well placed Jelly Legs Jinx.

"Well done, Wormtail!" Sirius clapped the smaller boy on the back.

"Thanks Sirius," Wormtail blushed with pleasure, "I've been practicing."

"Oh for the love of Merlin," Remus shook his head as he moved towards Ginny, careful not to step on Malfoy, who had fallen in a dead faint.

"My name is Remus Lupin, and I am a school prefect. Now, kindly tell me who are you, before these two curse happy idiots injure the blonde one permanently?"

Ginny's hand shook slightly as her Professor's sixteen-year-old self grasped it.

"I—I'm Ginny, and that's Draco on the ground there."

"Friend of yours?" he said in a slightly hoarse voice, "boyfriend?"

"No!" she said with horror, "but—it's my fault we're here…"

"Do you know where you are, Ginny?" Remus asked kindly.

She shook her head, "I don't even know what day it is."

Sirius grinned, "I can help you there, it's Saturday morning, September 3rd, 1976."

Ginny's eyes widened, "1976?"

Something wasn't right here, Remus thought to himself. His werewolf senses were trying to tell him something. Dumbledore would have the answers. He always had the answers!

"I think that you should meet the Headmaster, he's both wise and powerful."

"Good idea Mooney," Sirius said, "—and you can count on me to safely squire you there, m'lady."

"What about him?" Peter said, pointing at the disoriented Draco.

"Leave his sorry ass," the bespeckled boy who looked like Harry said cruelly.

"No!" Ginny said firmly, "you can't just leave him here."

"Fine!" the boy said, "you redheads and your tempers! Padfoot, grab one of his arms. And by the way," he said as he moved closer to Ginny, "why did he keep calling me Harry?"

"Err—" Ginny said, "my boyfriend's name is Harry. Draco doesn't get along with him very well though."

"Boyfriend huh?" the boy said with slight disappointment, "Is he as handsome as I am?"  
Ginny burst into laughter, "He looks quite a bit like you actually."

"He's a lucky man then," the boy said with an arrogant smile, "by the way, the name's Potter, James Potter."

Ginny gave James a slight smile. So, she thought to herself, Professor Snape _did_ have an accurate measure of him. Harry was always complaining about how often Snape had called his father arrogant, and always strutting about the castle. Perhaps that greasy git had gotten something right…


	6. Dumbledore's Office

Disclaimer: I'm not lucky enough to own Harry Potter & the gang—they all belong to the incomparable JK Rowling!

Mischief Managed: Ch. 6

What happens when your boyfriend's 'spare bit of parchment' takes you and your arch-nemesis twenty years back in time? With the Marauders involved, things can get pretty interesting. ..

"This way," James said helpfully.

"You would know the way, wouldn't you?" Remus grinned at him, "But seeing as I am the prefect among us, I'd best be the one to take them."

"Mooney, don't you _ever_ get tired of flashing that bloody badge around?"

"Oh bugger off, James," Remus shook his head, "why don't you go play Quidditch or something. Perhaps a long flight on your broom would do you some good."

"Good thinking Mooney, come on Padfoot," James said happily.

Sirius winked with a devilish look in his eyes, "you all are in great hands with Prefect Mooney on your case. Ummm...I mean, guiding you". He looked absent-mindedly toward the sky and whispered to James, "Unless it's a full moon…"

Remus glared at his two wayward friends as they frolicked off, Cleansweeps in hand.

"Don't mind them," he said courteously, offering Ginny his arm, "they're not but a bunch of idiots. We'd best get you to Dumbledore."

Ginny returned his smile; it was comforting, in a strange sort of way to see your former Professor as a carefree, or at least more-carefree-than-she'd known-him, sixteen-year-old. He was still a stickler for rules, and perhaps a bit of a stick in the mud.

"Come on Draco," she said commandingly.

Draco shook his head, "this is just too bizarre, Weasley."

"Is your friend...err...all right?" Remus said kindly to Ginny.

"This one?" she laughed, "he's always been a bit mental."

Remus nodded in understanding, "I've got plenty of friends who'd fit in that category."

"You seem pretty normal though," Ginny grinned at him.

Remus blushed, "oh me...oh yes...I'm _quite _normal."

"Are you sure?" she said teasingly, "no dark and dirty secrets behind that shiny badge of yours?"

"Me?" he said softly, "I'm just plain old Remus Lupin," with a slight waver of confidence.

"Yea right, Professor," Draco mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me," Remus turned around, "I may be plain, but my hearing is excellent. And what was your name. Draco, isn't it? Is there something you wish to say?"

Draco laughed maniacally, "Oh no! Everything's jolly good. I just know I'm going to wake up in my bed in about five seconds and this nightmare will be over."

Ginny whispered to Remus, "See, I told you. Mental that one!"

"Gotcha," Remus said, casting a worried glance over his shoulder as he led them up the stone steps. "This is it. The password is chocolate sauce. Don't be afraid of him. Professor Dumbledore's the nicest man in the world and the most powerful wizard too."

"Crazy old coot," Draco muttered unhappily.

"Thanks Remus," Ginny smiled at the young werewolf, who was turning an interesting shade of red.

"Well, goodbye then," he shuffled off.

"Weasley, you're flirting with your former teacher! How disgusting. It's worse than the thought of you and Potter," Draco said caustically.

"Draco," Ginny said sharply, "I honestly can't deal with you anymore! Like it or not, we're in this mess together."

"Whose mess is this?" Draco yelled back, "Because I'm damn sure it wasn't mine, Weasley. No, you had to go messing with Potter's stuff! Now look what you've done!"

"Well, if _you_ hadn't followed me, this would never have happened!"

"That's rich Weasley; you turned on whatever we fell through!" He was screaming now, and his handsome face looked positively purple.

"Well, _you_ should learn to control your temper!"

"Be grateful you're a girl, Weasley. If you were a bloke I'd have hexed you into oblivion by now."

"Well now that you've calmed down," she said ignoring his icy glare, "now that you've calmed down," she loudly repeated,"Let's talk about our story before we go barging into Dumbledore's office."

"Our STORY?" Draco looked incredulous, "Simple: you're Weasley, who fucked up. I am Draco Malfoy, innocent victim. He says a spell. Boom. I'm back at the hotel time to catch Star Wars with Parkinson."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Star Wars?"

"Yes Weasley, Star Wars, you're a Muggle-lover. You should know _all_ about it. Episode One _does_ come out in less than _three _years you know."

She shook her head at Draco, "we _can't_ use our last names."

"Why the bloody hell not?" Draco spat out.

"Because, _Draco_, we haven't been born yet!"

"So?"

"So we can't use our last names; it's that simple."

"I don't mean to bust your bubble, Weaselette; but one glance at you, and there's no question where you came from. And me, I've got distinct Malfoy features: singularly handsome people are easy to recognize."

"I'm glad you don't suffer from self-esteem problems, Malfoy," Ginny cracked a wry smile, "but now is not the time to be writing your personal ad."

Draco raised one perfectly waxed eyebrow. "Fine then, our story. Just what brilliant idea do you have this time Weasley? Transport ourselves to an even earlier date? Want to stop Lord Voldemort's birth? I suppose all this hero business of Potter's has gone to your head"

"One Draco: You can call him Lord at Death Eater training camp, but _never_ around me. Two: If I knew how to use the map to transport ourselves to another time, don't you think we'd be on our way to 1996 by now? I honestly don't know a good solution," she said as they proceeded up the stairs to Dumbledore's office, "I guess we're about to find out…"

Draco's first impression of Dumbledore was that he hadn't changed much in twenty years. His hair had a bit of an auburn tint to it, but was the same length and style as before.

"May I help you?" the wizened old wizard smiled politely, "as I'm assuming you are not my students."

"Err—Professor Dumbledore, sir. My name is Ginny—Ginny umm Weatherby, and this is Draco—"

"Draco Mal—" he began in his drawling voice.

"Just Draco," Ginny jumped in quickly.

"Ahh—so Miss Weatherby and Mr. Just Draco," Dumbledore said kindly, "what can I do for you?"

"You can bloody well send us home," Draco said bitterly.

"Draco, for last time, we are home now," Ginny said through clenched teeth (the boy was really getting on her last nerves)

"We're transfer students, Professor, and I believe we need to be sorted."

"Quite correct, Miss Weatherby," Dumbledore stood up to retrieve the tattered old hat from a shelf behind his desk.

"Now if you both would kindly try it on, it will determine which house is right for each of you."

Draco stood up proudly, knowing that the hat wouldn't even need to touch his head to send him to Slytherin.

"Ladies first, Mr. Just Draco," Dumbledore gave him that same omnipotent smile he had seen many times before.

Ginny gingerly picked up the old Sorting Hat and placed it on her head.

"Hello there," the Hat's magical voice said, "you seem familiar to me, but I haven't sorted you before.yet—a Weasley, hmm…not too difficult to place.

Better be: GRYFFINDOR!"

Ginny smiled triumphantly at Draco, who merely smirked.

"Surprise, surprise," he rolled his eyes and pulled the hat onto his perfected coiffed head.

"Oh," the Hat said in that stupid misty voice, "as cunning as Salthazar himself; you would do well in Slytherin."

Draco smiled; he knew which house it was going to be. Maybe he could hook up with his father's school chums until Dumbledore sent them home.

"On the other hand," the Hat said, "I can see that your heart carries many secrets, and it is difficult to bear them without good friends. Perhaps you will find them in: GRYFFINDOR!"

"Excuse me?" he looked at Dumbledore with disgust, "I believe that thing just said Gryffindor—"

"You heard correctly my boy," Dumbledore said with an annoying twinkle in his eye.

"But I—" Draco looked positively mortified, "I have to be in Slytherin. I look simply pasty in red!"

"I'm sorry my boy," Dumbledore said kindly, "but at least you will have Miss Weatherby for company. It is easier for a student in a new house if they have a friend by their side."

"Her?" Draco looked offended, "she's no friend of mine. The way she is, one would never know she's a pureblood."

Ginny's smile faded very quickly, "well if being a pureblood involves being as much of a prat as you, then I'm proud to not be thought of as one."

Dumbledore's smile had all but disappeared, "I think, young Mr. Draco, that spending time with this particular class of 6th year Gryffindors might serve as a valuable lesson to you."

Draco was beyond caring at this point.

"Fine!" he snapped, "I'll live with the Gryffin-dorks, but don't expect me to turn chummy with them."

"I knew you'd see reason," Dumbledore said delightedly, "now, I'll call for Mr. Lupin to show you to your new rooms."


	7. The Marauder's Map

_Mischief Managed-_ Chapter 7 "The Marauder's Map"

"Ahh, here's Mr. Lupin now," said Dumbledore with that seemingly permanent smile, "Remus, would you please escort Miss Weatherby and Mr. Just-Draco to their dormitories? They'll both be in Gryffindor."

"Sure thing Professor," Lupin replied, ready for action. "Wait…you said both were in Gryffindor?"

"Yes, Remus. So the hat stated. Why do you ask?" Dumbledore look inquisitive, though he knew exactly what Remus was thinking.

"Umm…he just reminds of many Slytherins I know, especially Lucius," Remus explained in a soft voice.

"Oh," Draco spoke up, "that's my…"

Then Ginny gave him a say-another-word-and-die look.

"What were you saying Draco?" Lupin asked curiously

"Oh…It probably wasn't important. Was it Draco?" Dumbledore said, staring at Draco intently, his eyes twinkling. "You three best be getting to bed."

"Oh and Ginny," Dumbledore said kindly as she turned to go, "if you ever require anything of me—or need any help at all, all you need do is ask…"

"Thanks Professor," she said with a smile. She knew that Dumbledore knew. The man knew it all.

"Right this way, Ginny and Draco!" Remus said in an unusually happy tone.

Remus had a good reason to feel happier than usual on a full moon night. The Marauders finally had just the incantation they needed to finish their magnum opus—the Marauder's Map. Lupin could see it now: _Mrrs. Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs proudly present the Marauder's Map_. Though it was a brilliant idea, Remus couldn't help feeling a bit guilty that he was helping his friends break about a thousand school rules by lending his expertise to the project.

"This passage," he paused as they reached the first floor, "leads straight to the Great Hall, where we eat all our meals. It's also the social center of the castle. By the way, what school did you two transfer from?"

Ginny and Draco stared blankly at one another.

"Er—Durmstrang—" Draco found his voice first.

"Really?" Remus said, quite interested, "I've heard that it's an excellent school, but—," he lowered his voice, "don't they have a bit of a shady reputation?"

Draco grinned evilly, "of course they do! At Durmstrang you actually _learn_ the Dark Arts instead of that Defense rubbish you people do here."

Remus looked slightly offended; nevertheless, the smile remained on his face.

"Fascinating," he said kindly, "Well, this is Gryffindor tower. Each tower has a portrait guardian, and ours is the Fat Lady. This week's password is Snitch."

"Oh, and I suppose James is setting the passwords now." Ginny said jokingly.

Seeing Draco's apparent revulsion, Remus laughed, "Doesn't James wish he could do that!" he said lightheartedly, "I could just see it now. He and Sirius would be locking poor Peter out every other day! Anyhow, this is the Common Room. It's where you'll spend most of your free time. You can read and study and do—" he blushed as they walked by a snogging couple, "—whatever it is you want to."

So this is what it looks like, Draco said to himself. The Gryffindor Common Room was ridiculously overdone in red and gold, but even he had to admit that it was more comfortable than his own. The Slytherin one hadn't even had any proper seats until his father had donated the black leather recliners.

"Well," Remus said, "this is where we split up…Ginny, you will take the staircase to the right and find Lily Evans. She's got long red hair and a badge like mine, and she'll get you settled into your dormitory. You, Draco, will follow me."

"What the bloody hell did you bring blondie-boy into our dormitory for, Remus?" Sirius said, thoroughly disgusted at the sight of Draco, "I can see my _Slytherin_ cousin and her disgustingly rude boyfriend any time I wish, and here you've brought mini-Malfoy himself into our room—he might have some disease."

Draco laughed in spite of himself, at least Black recognized good features when he saw them.

"Well, you see Sirius..." Lupin began calmly.

"THE BLOODY HAT PUT ME HERE!" Draco retorted as he crossed his arms sullenly, "It _thinks_ I'll do better in Gryffindor. God that hat has gone to the dogs."

"Lights out!" prefect Lupin yelled, in an attempt to subvert any argument that may have followed, "We'll sleep on it, and it will all be better on the morning. Now, is anyone up for a chocolate bedtime snack?"

"You might want to save that for later, Mooney," James whispered to Remus with a wink.

"Later?" Draco said, attempting to sound uninterested. "What's later?"

"Oh…wouldn't you like to know. Nosy little git!" Sirius scowled under his breath.

"Nothing," Remus said louder to drown out Sirius, "I'm going to go to bed now, before these two geniuses come up with another clever idea to get us killed, or worse, expelled."

What Draco didn't know is that neither Remus, nor his other three roommates, had any intention of sleeping any time soon. They had important business to tend to before the full moon was out in full force that night.

Later that Evening…

"Excuse me. Sorry. Hello?" Ginny's eyes fluttered open. Had she fallen asleep?

A girl with long red hair and remarkable green eyes was looking at her with an expression of both amusement and annoyance.

"Sorry I had to wake you up, but this _is_ my bed."

"I'm so sorry," Ginny jumped up quickly, "Remus just sent me up here to find the girls' prefect, and I was so tired that I must have just passed out."

The girl's face softened, "well you found her, I'm Lily Evans, and may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Ginny. I'm a transfer student from—eh—Durmstrang."

Lily raised an eyebrow, "and you're in sixth year?"

Ginny shook her head, "actually I'll be in fifth."

"All right," Lily said, "I'd advise talking to Professor McGonagall about arranging your schedule. Depending on your prior education, it might be possible for you to take some of the more advanced classes."

"Classes?" Ginny said, with a little disappointment. She had been under some sort of delusion that she and Draco were here as guests, rather than students.

Lily nodded her head, "well, its late, you go ahead and sleep here tonight, I'll pull out the couch in the Common Room."

Ginny's last thoughts as she fell asleep were of Lily's beautiful green eyes: eyes she knew and loved so well. Why couldn't Harry be here to see them instead of Malfoy? After all, Harry would do almost anything to see his mum and dad again. Sometimes that was what frightened her most about Harry: his stupid heroics. Ginny knew that was Harry's weak point. After all, that was the reason Sirius had died, the same strikingly handsome Sirius of this time. The Order had been fortunate that there had been no more causalities—yet, she thought to herself with a shiver…with Lord Voldemort growing stronger every day—there was just no being sure anymore.

Sunday, September 4th

6:45 AM

"That was the best full moon yet," James Potter exclaimed happily.

"Yea," exclaimed Peter Pettigrew, "Last night was just---"

"The best full moon ever?" Sirius Black suggested. Peter had been developing the annoying habit of repeating every statement James made.

Remus Lupin glared at Sirius, silently willing him not to be too unkind to Peter.

"Isn't it grand, Mooney?" James ruffled his hair, "Don't you like having some company?"

Remus rolled his eyes at him. "Yes, I suppose it is great unless you get caught..." Remus was not about to let his friends' stupid idea about becoming illegal Animagi get him in trouble. Until, in the previous term, they had actually done it, which greatly surprised Remus, who knew their stupidity greatly outweighed their intelligence ninety percent of the time.

He added as an afterthought, "I guess it's been nice to have some company."

"He looks a right sight better than he normally does," Sirius grinned, "and besides, I think I make quite a wicked looking dog, exceptionally handsome if I do say so myself."

"I'm in total agreement, Padfoot. In fact, I think you should make the change permanent," James stated quite seriously.

"Me too," Peter agreed eagerly, looking especially ratty after the transformation.

"Wish _you_ would," Sirius said a bit coldly, "we could have been doing this a year ago if we hadn't wasted time helping you."

"Sorry," Peter mumbled, going red in the cheeks.

"Its fine Peter," Remus glared at James and Sirius, "just because you aren't as good at Transfiguration as them doesn't mean you're any less---"

"Oh come off it Mooney, are you going for sainthood or something?" James said to Remus, only half sarcastically.

"No, no Prongs," Sirius interjected mockingly, "he's dreaming about something better: Head Boyship..."

"That's great Remus!" Peter exclaimed, "You can get us out of detention."

"Mooney, Head Boy?" James laughed, "I wouldn't be surprised. It'll make front page in the Daily Prophet I'd expect: Remus Lupin: First Werewolf Head Boy—"

"You're right, mate," Sirius said confidently, "Mooney's the good one. He'll get the badge for sure."

"Keep your voice down," Remus implored, looking around the Common Room frantically, as if someone might have overheard their conversation.

"Mooney! Its seven o'clock on a Sunday morning, nobody will be _awake_ at this hour, let alone be eavesdropping," James said with a grin.

"Having fun gentlemen?" a cold voice snapped from their doorway. Though only five foot one, Lily Evans could strike fear into the hearts of many with her mere presence.

"What the blazes are you doing, woman?" James said with horror in his eyes as he hid the newly dubbed _Marauder's Map_ behind his back, "spying on us are you?"

"I heard you come in," she glared at her least favorite person, who looked much shorter than 6'2 at the moment, "I was asleep on the couch—"

"What the bloody hell for?" James was frantically messing up his already untidy hair.

"Well," she said importantly, "I _am_ a school prefect, and so are you, Remus. What on earth _happened_ to you?"

The young werewolf wasn't used to receiving visitors so soon after a transformation. He looked sheepishly down at the angry looking bruises appearing on his skin, and the fresh claw marks on his arms and legs.

"Oh well, I don't want to know. Wait a minute; you haven't been _brawling_ have you? Because if you have, I'm going straight to Professor McGonagall—"

The boys looked guiltily at one another…

"Remus?" Lily looked expectantly at her friend, "Give me one good reason why you four mischief makers were strolling into the Common Room at 6:47 in the morning!"

Remus took a deep breath as he stared into Lily's emerald eyes. He was a terrible liar, but it was worth a try.

"We have a transfer student, Lily, his name is—" Remus stopped as the blonde in question appeared from the doorway.

"Where the fuck is the fucking bathroom?" Draco whined miserably.

"See," Sirius leapt over to Draco, putting his arm around him, "we had to take care of the little tyke. So, we brought him the essentials."

At that moment James stuffed the armload of stolen food from the kitchen into Draco's arms.

Draco looked at Sirius with revulsion, "remove your arm, and don't you _ever _touch me again."

"Oh bless him!" Sirius said, a little too sweetly to be believable.

Lily looked disappointed, though skeptical, "well, I suppose I can't punish you for trying to help your new friend."

"Brilliant! So you're free on Friday then, Evans?" James asked hopefully.

"Go to hell, Potter," Lily said through clenched teeth.

"Wait!" Draco said with frustration as the boys rushed off to their dormitories for an hour or so of shut-eye, "I still need to use the bathroom!"


	8. Breakfast With a Side of Quidditch

Disclaimer: I'm not lucky enough to own Harry Potter & the gang—they all belong to the incomparable JK Rowling!

Mischief Managed

Ch. 8: _Breakfast with a Side of Quidditch_

"Look Alice, she's waking up," said a blonde-haired beauty with excitement.

"Oh will you two be quiet, let the poor thing sleep," demanded her very opposite, but nonetheless, close friend.

"Oh Meggie, would you please stop being _so_ bossy!"

"Hello there! Did you sleep well?"

One of Ginny's eyes fluttered open. Where was she and _who _were these strange girls? More importantly, why were they watching her sleep?

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty!"

A chubby girl with a round face and mousy brown curls was standing practically on top of her.

"Need coffee. Must have coffee. Oh bugger, what time is it? Harry will be so upset if I miss Quidditch—" Ginny struggled to extricate herself from the tangled covers, rubbing her half-closed eyes in the process.

"Do any of you know where I can get some coffee? You do have it here don't you?"

"Of course we do, you silly goose," the round-faced girl said with a grin, "My name's Alice, and we've been standing here forever waiting for you to wake up. It's 9:30, and who's Harry?"

Alice, Ginny thought, a bit more awake than earlier. Then she suddenly remembered the events of the day before. She knew that there was no mistaking the distinct features of Neville's mum.

"Oh never mind. I'm not really awake yet. But why have you been waiting for me?" said Ginny curiously.

"Well _she _has," the tall blonde said in a rather condescending tone, "some of us have more valuable things to do with our time."

"Like stalking Remus Lupin?" the brunette said disapprovingly.

"Exactly," the blonde said with a grin.

"Well, I'm Meghan Gibbs, the sixth year prefect," the brunette girl said, shaking Ginny's hand and taking charge, "and the Princess over there is Alsatia Dumbledore."

"I resent that!" the blonde said as she shook her golden tresses, "Anyway, you must be the new girl that Sirius was telling us about."

"Yea," Ginny said groggily, "I'm Ginny Weas—I mean Weatherby."

"Well, let's not sit here with our tummies rumbling, waiting for the grass to grow!" Alice said happily, "We can talk on the way to the Great Hall."

In the Meantime…

Lily Evans had decided to take Draco under her wing. After all, Remus liked him all right, and the poor thing was forced to share a bedroom with Potter. That in itself, she imagined, would be enough to drive one mental for a lifetime.

"It must have been terrible," Lily said sympathetically as she examined Draco's quarter of an inch long battle scar from his encounter with a raging Hippogriff in his third year, "and to think that you saved all those people from that runaway Hippogriff."

"Obviously," Draco drawled, "it was a monstrous creature and all, but I showed it who was boss while the others just stood around like a bunch of mountain trolls, even our great oaf of a professor. The thing took a chunk out of me though, another minute or two and I could have lost my arm."

Draco was so involved with his morning conquest of the lady who, quite unbeknownst to him, would become Harry Potter's mother, that he didn't even notice that another striking redhead had entered the Great Hall with three other girls by her side.

"Good morning ladies," Sirius Black said jubilantly making his way toward the Gryffindor girls, "will you three lovely visions allow this humble Marauder join you for breakfast?"

"Marauder are you?" Alsatia Dumbledore said sarcastically, as if Sirius had used this tactic many times before.

"That's right, Alsatia. And I'd be your Marauder if you'd get over your ridiculous Remus obsession and go on a date with me. I mean, really Alsatia, are you the only one that doesn't see that Mooney's just not interested?"

"Sirius, let's review some very important information: One, he _will_ be interested even if he's not already; and two, I am not 'obsessed' with Remus, and even if I was, which I'm not—"

"Stop lying," Meghan said bluntly, poking her head up from behind the book propped on the orange juice container, reminding Ginny very much of Hermione, "you've been in love with Lupin since first year."

"Ooohhh I'm gunna tell him," Sirius said a girlish voice, helping himself to the seat between Meghan and Alsatia.

"You wouldn't dare!" Alsatia gasped.

"No he wouldn't dare, Alsatia," Meghan said smugly, "because I happen to know who he really fancies: Cassandra Chang. And yes Sirius, I have a knack for spreading information about Hogwarts quite quickly."

"Well Gibbs, that's an empty threat; everybody who knows me wants me."

Meghan ignored him, "Also Alsatia, I'll be sure to include how she turned him _down_ for the Halloween Ball. So, Sirius would be wise to keep his bloody big mouth shut!"

"That hurts, Gibbs! Honestly Alsatia, you know I wouldn't say anything!" Sirius said as sincerely as he was capable of being.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. He really was quite cute (especially when he's cornered)…she'd have to remember to buy a camera in Hogsmeade so she could show Harry.

"So Ginny," he grinned sheepishly conceding his previous argument, "did you sleep well on your first night at Hogwarts?"

"I did," she smiled back. Then she caught sight of Draco chatting up Lily Evans.

"Is this seat taken?" she said quickly as she made her way to their table.

"Good morning Ginny!" Lily said with a smile, "Draco's just been telling me about his run-in with a hippogriff. He's so brave!"

This isn't good, Ginny thought to herself. Lily was staring at Draco with the same worshipful admiration that was in James's eyes. And even worse, Draco was just sitting there, clearly reveling in the attention. Couldn't he see the great alteration in history that would take place if he helped to but anymore distance between Lily and James than there already was: _there would be no Harry_. Ginny had to fight to hold back the tears and regain focus.

"Did he also mention the time our Professor turned him into a beautiful bouncing ferret?"

Draco glared at her, but Lily only smiled indulgently.

"Find the bathroom okay Pansy Boy?" James Potter remarked as he and his band of admirers descended upon the table like a pack of ravenous wolves. Much to Draco's amusement, Lupin was hidden behind a giant book. Draco thought to himself, yes, no wonder, it had been a full moon the night before; he knew he couldn't miss this golden opportunity.

"Hiding something there, Prefect?" Draco said cheekily, causing Sirius to give him an evil glare.

"I can't eat," James announced in an effort to stall Draco, "I'm picky about company. Evans, why are you rubbing shoulders with _that_ when you could have a class act, like myself?"

Draco wasn't about to let Harry Potter's father get off that easily.

"Those are some nice glasses, Potter. They help take some of the attention off your hair. And that Chudley Cannons jacket's pretty sweet too, is it vintage? It looks like something my grandfather would have found fashionable."

"Well—" James sputtered, unused to being insulted.

"How's it feel when someone fights back, Potter?" Lily glared at him, relishing James's loss for words.

"What's the matter Potter; you can dish it out, but you can't take it?" Draco was enjoying himself thoroughly now. Potter Sr. didn't have the benefit of the witty Granger by his side, as Black was still scratching his head, Lupin was hiding behind that book, and Pettigrew was busy playing with a spoon.

"Now Lily," Draco said smugly, "where were we?"

"Hey Pansy Boy," James said after a few minutes of thinking, "what say you to a contest?"

"A duel?" Draco said inquisitively. He was sure that he'd easily be a match for Potter's father.

"Nah," James grinned evilly, "the real man's game. Quidditch, of course!"

"What an excellent idea," Ginny said brightly, "Draco is a Seeker on his Quidditch team at Durmstrang."

"How amusing," James smiled, "I am a Seeker as well, and quite a good one at that. So it's settled…we'll have a nice round of Quidditch. Ok Draco. You take Peter and Remus. I on the other hand, will have Sirius, Longbottom, and Shacklebolt."

"I do not play Quidditch," Remus said darkly from behind _Hogwarts, a History_.

"I'll play with him!" Alsatia interjected, "Meghan will too."

"What!" her friend said with a scowl.

"Two girls?" Draco said quizzically. Not that he was complaining, but he hoped that the two girls would equal Black, and the unseen Longbottom and Shacklebolt in skill.

"Have you ever played Quidditch before?" the blonde Alsatia whispered to Draco, "—because I've been on a broom twice in my entire life."

Draco stared at her with horror…He was in trouble.

"Is he good?" Ginny whispered to Lily.

"Potter?" Lily uttered his name like it was a curse word, "he's rubbish."

"See you on the pitch at one, _Draco_. And do try to be on time won't you?" James said nonchalantly as he left the table.

"Wait," said Draco matter-of-factly, "I want this show to be man on man. You and me, or nothing Potter."

"Fine, then. It'll take less of my valuable time," James grinned over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Good idea," said Remus and Meghan in unison.

**1:00 PM The Quidditch Pitch---**

It seemed that the entire student body had gathered to see the undefeated James Potter teach the new boy how things were done at Hogwarts. Draco was shaking in his borrowed Quidditch robes. He had never even beaten Potter, so how the blazes was he supposed to beat his legendary father?

"I didn't sign up for this, _Weasley_!" he snapped at Ginny as they made their way to the pitch.

"Well, you had to go provoking James Potter. You deserve what you got, and I hope he knocks you off your broom and shoves it up your—"

"NOT HELPING WEASLEY!"

"Well I don't know what to tell you Draco. You aren't _that_ bad of a flier, and he's going to be feeling overconfident. Just keep your eyes open, and maybe you can pull it off."

Not even five minutes into the face-off, Sirius and Alsatia had already gotten into a huge argument about which ball was the Quaffle.

"No Sirius, it's the fucking gold one. I would know. I'm the one taking advanced classes here."

"That's a load of codswallop, Alsatia. Just because you're in other advanced classes doesn't mean you know advanced Quidditch!"

"There's NO such thing as advanced Quidditch, and YOU bloody know it, Black!"

"SHUT UP! I have a splitting headache—" Remus started to yell

"Oh don't mind him everyone!" Sirius addressed the crowd loudly drowning poor Remus out, "he's just PMS-ing"

Alsatia decided not to even ask.

So there they were, Draco vs. James. Both boys circled the skies in search of the Snitch, which had somehow been let loose before either of them had mounted their respective broomsticks.

"Training for the ballet, Potter?" Draco smirked as James did his fourth back-flip.

"See you around the bend, Pansy!" James gleefully put his broom into high speed: he had seen the Snitch!

Draco whirled his broom around. God this thing was poor quality! It could never touch the precision and speed of his perfectly polished Nimbus. Potter was on top of the Snitch. His hands were almost on it. Draco swallowed hard, it was his last chance.

He rammed into James at full speed, almost knocking him off his broom.

"Fuck!" he heard James yell from above.

Draco now saw the Snitch, its new direction favoring him. He extended his hand, and grasped the soft gold wings—then BANG! The goalpost had gotten in his way.

He rubbed the lump on his forehead gingerly as he regained consciousness. That was going to leave a mark, he just knew it! Potter was flying above his head, obviously still looking around for the Snitch.

"Draco!" Ginny yelled, making her way toward him with Lily and Lupin close behind.

"Are you okay?" Lily said with fear in her voice, "you fell about fifty feet."

"Here," Lupin said taking a half-eaten candy bar out of his jacket pocket, "eat this, you'll feel better. It's all right, it's just chocolate."

"Is he hurt?" said Sirius with pure admiration, wishing that someday, he too, would hit the goalpost.

James was still circling, looking for the Snitch.

Draco couldn't feel a bone in his body. It hurt him everywhere.

"What's in your hand dear?" Alice said kindly, prying apart his fingers.

Inside of Draco's perfectly manicured fingers lay the little Golden Snitch.

"Blimy, he bloody caught it!" Sirius laughed, "Hey Prongs get down here. You won't believe this, mate!"

"I can't believe you!" Ginny subconsciously hugged Draco, "you beat James Potter!"

"What's going on?" James said furiously, "why did we stop playing?"

"Well generally, Potter, when the Snitch is caught the game is over," Lily said with a smirk.

"But I didn't catch it," James said, looking quite bewildered.

"He did though," Remus said pointing at Draco, who by this time, had completely passed out.

"That's right Potter. You've actually been beaten. You must accept it." Lily said smiling from ear to ear.


	9. Discoveries and a Therapy Session

Disclaimer: I'm not lucky enough to own Harry Potter & the gang—they all belong to the incomparable JK Rowling!

_What happens when your boyfriend's 'spare bit of parchment' takes you and your arch-nemesis twenty years back in time? With the Marauders involved, things can get pretty interesting. .. _

Mischief Managed: Ch. 9—Discovery & Therapy Sessions

Back in 1996, another boy with glasses and messy hair was wearing an identical expression of disbelief.

"But where could she have gotten off to?" Harry said, scratching his head.

"It's all right, stop panicking guys," Hermione said firmly, " I mean, she couldn't have gone too far, and this is a huge hotel."

"She did say something about the Lounge," Ron said vaguely, "wherever that is."

"Really, well that's on the ground floor," Hermione said knowingly, "we shall start there, then."

The Golden Trio made their way to the elevator, an invention which Ron was still quite uncertain about.

"It's so small," Ron said in awe, "imagine if we got stuck in here…"

"It happens," Harry said knowledgably.

"Oh Harry," Hermione chided, "quit scaring him."

"Why are we stopping?" Ron said worriedly as the elevator's bright buttons lit up.

"We're here!" Harry and Hermione said simultaneously, laughing as a blush appeared on Ron's face that rivaled his hair.

"This way," Hermione said, "wait a minute. What are all those people standing there for?"

"Potter!" a weedy looking boy with a bad case of acne stood out of the crowd.

"What's Zambini doing here?" Ron said.

"Potter, Weasley," the boy said, "Have you seen Malfoy? He's been missing since last night, and I wouldn't be surprised if the likes of you had something to do with it."

"We wouldn't touch Malfoy if you paid us," Harry replied with a scowl.

"He probably has finally decided to hook up with You-Know-Who," Ron said cruelly, causing Hermione to jab him in the stomach.

"That is not funny, Ronald," Hermione said sternly

"You're right Hermione. It's not funny, it's true!"

"Blaise, have you seen Ginny?" said Hermione in a very business-like tone, ignoring Ron completely.

"Ginny?" his brow furrowed, "little redhead, used to go out with Dean Thomas?"

"Yea," Ron glared at the Slytherin boy, "_my_ little sister."

"Easy Weasley. I haven't seen her, when did she go missing?"

"Last night," Harry blushed as he remembered the previous events of the evening.

"And Draco went missing the same time…" The wheels in Hermione's head were turning, giving her an idea as to what might have happened.

"Hey Zambini, whose jacket is this?" Goyle waved the faded green jacket in the air madly, contents spilling from its pockets.

"Hey!" Harry said loudly, "that's MINE!"

"And look!" squealed a girl, who Hermione recognized immediately as Pansy Parkinson, "it's Drakey's wand!"

"Wait a second," Harry began, "Ginny was wearing my jacket. Oh shit!"

Harry ripped his jacket out of Goyle's hammy hand and examined it furiously, checking each of the pockets.

"The map!" he said with panic in his eyes, "where is the map? It's gone!"

"What's going on down here?" Remus Lupin had appeared suddenly wearing only an old sweatshirt and a pair of boxers, which exposed his skinny, pallid legs. Tonks was with him, in all her blue-haired glory and was sporting a polka-dotted dressing gown.

"Harry, are you all right?"

"The map!" Harry said frantically, "Ginny's gone and so is the map!"

"So is Drakey!" squealed Pansy indignantly.

"THE MAP!" Remus said with horror, not paying any attention to the distraught Slytherin.

"What map? Who cares about some silly map, when Draco is gone?" said Pansy Parkinson.

"NOTHING!" Ron, Harry, and Remus said simultaneously.

"But how did Malfoy's wand land here?" Zambini said, obviously quite perplexed.

"He's kidnapped my sister. That's what happened!" Ron said furiously.

"Oh you think so, Weasley—"

"I'll kill him!" Ron bellowed, "He'll wish he'd never been born!"

"I'm going to find him," Harry said through clenched teeth, "and when I do, I'm going to kill him."

"Am I the only one who remembers what happened when Sirius went 'missing'? I'll not let you ignore my advice again, Harry," Hermione said firmly, "Ginny is an intelligent individual who is quite capable of handling herself, and she does not need your interference."

"Hermione is right Harry," Remus said, "but we've got to get to the bottom of this. Severus, just the man I needed to speak with!"

Snape was wearing a black overcoat with a matching hat and seemed to be trying very hard to get past the group without being seen.

"What now, Lupin?"

"Severus, you might be interested to know that one of YOUR students is missing."

"Oh really, and who might that be?" he said, feigning disinterest.

"Draco Malfoy," Remus said.

"WHAT?" Severus bellowed.

"And my sister!" Ron yelled back.

"Draco and the Weasley girl! Impossible! The two of them have no connection whatsoever."

"Well, Severus, both of them are obviously gone."

"Oh please Lupin, you can't be implying that they are somehow together in this. Draco has better taste than that."

"HEY!" Ron snapped.

"Honestly Severus, it really was quite rude of you to embarrass her like that in front of all those people! And just because they're missing together doesn't mean they are interested in one another. I believe you made that implication yourself."

"Did you not SEE her Lupin? I apologize if I do not wish to see my fifteen year old student expose herself in front of 100,000 people."

"But didn't it occur to you to wait until a more appropriate time, Severus?"

Harry knew that if he had been on the receiving end of the look Snape was giving Lupin, he would have been running in the opposite direction. Snape wasscary, his face sweaty, palms shaking, eyes glittering madly.

"THAT DOES IT! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF BEING OVERWORKED, UNAPPRICIATED, AND NOT TO MENTION RIDCULOUSLY UNDERPAID!"

Snape exited the hotel, completely outraged and completely in disbelief of what just happened. He had just spilled his guts out in front of Potter, Lupin, and half of his students. On top of that, he'd have to explain to Narcissa that his godson had up and run off with Ginny Weasley; and as usual, it would be all his fault. The pressure was too much. Severus didn't really know where he was going. He just kept walking…and walking. Then like magic, there it was, like an omen. A large sign seemed to appear out of nowhere, baring the inscription: _Fiona Fitch, Doctor of Psychology.  
_He gingerly touched the door of the small clinic, which was situated between the neat little Muggle-style flats. He opened the door and stuck his head inside, unsure of whether he was ready for psychotherapy.

A woman with sandy brown hair was sitting behind a desk in the center of the room.

"May I help you?" she said in a thick Welsh accent.

"I...I hope so," Severus sighed despairingly.

"Oh, you must be Corinne's mate; she said you'd drop by to make an appointment."

"I'll require some very potent medicinal aids," Severus said carefully, "I am having a mental breakdown, and I want it to go away—quickly, if you don't mind."

"I think we should talk before I write a prescription dear," the Doctor said kindly, "now, what's on your mind; and please, have a seat."

"I will not sit down! That's how you people work isn't it, trying to play with people's minds? I'll have you know that I am a very accomplished Legilimens."

"Ahh...I see," the Doctor wrote something down, "you have a name for yourself! Fascinating, and how does that make you feel?"

"You're doing it again!" Severus bellowed, "Trying to break my mental defenses."

Dr. Fitch massaged her temple; this was going to be a long hour.

A good three and one half hours later, Severus Snape was being pushed out the door.

"Now, I expect you back here in one week," the Doctor said firmly.

"But I won't be here next week," Snape groaned, holding the prescription for said very powerful medication in his hand.

"Tsk tsk," she scolded, "you are not going to intimidate me with suicide threats. And, in the meantime, I want you to remember what we practiced. Go on, say it for me."

"Violence is not the answer!" Snape repeated faithfully, filled with immense clarity.

As he strolled off, humming the tune of "I'm a Slave for You", Dr. Fitch was immensely relieved that all of her patients were not quite so…difficult. After all it wasn't often that you had someone walk in with a paranoid personality disorder, dissociative identity disorder, abusive childhood, bully complex, and ADD all in one! That Severus character was going to give some poor girl a headache one day…


	10. Talks with a Former Professor

Disclaimer: I'm not lucky enough to own Harry Potter & the gang—they all belong to the incomparable JK Rowling!

_What happens when your boyfriend's 'spare bit of parchment' takes you and your arch-nemesis twenty years back in time? With the Marauders involved, things can get pretty interesting. .. _

Mischief Managed: Ch. 10—

Draco Malfoy was an instant celebrity and he was relishing every bit of it, even a week after his 'miraculous' defeat of James Potter, _Prince_of the Quidditch Pitch.

"Would you look at him!" James Potter vented to anyone who would listen, "he's really laying it on thick, isn't he?"

"Honestly Prongs, you're like a broken record! Just get over yourself for five minutes and accept the fact that he beat you fair and square," Remus Lupin said, sounding quite perturbed.

"He must have cheated!" James muttered to himself.

"Don't worry Prongs," Sirius said sympathetically, "everyone will forget about him in a day. But you have to admit, he ran directly into the goalpost and _still_ caught the Snitch, that is pretty impressive."

"Traitor! How can you believe that he beat me squarely when I WAS UNDEFEATED" James snapped bitterly.

"James, drop it!" Remus said firmly, "honestly, there is more to life than a game of Quidditch!"

Sirius looked at Remus with horror.

"Well you could argue that there is more to life than _grades_, Mooney," James said, almost hatefully.

Remus blushed bright red, "grades are very important. In case you haven't noticed, your grades determine your entire future."

"Quidditch _is_ my future!" James yelled.

Remus looked thoroughly disgusted, "well, if that's the only aspiration you have in life, I'd say you're leading a pretty meaningless existence."

"Oh do you? That's great, especially coming from you. You who may study as hard as you want, and get the highest grades in the year, and be Dumbledore's golden boy; but what are you going to do when you get out of here, Remus? What kind of a job are they going to give _you_! No matter how good of a person you are, the people out there aren't going to accept you, and they don't give a damn how many books you've read."

Remus' lower lip began to tremble, and tears filled his big blue eyes.

"Prongs—" Sirius gave James a dark look. He moved to put his arm on Remus' shoulder, but the other boy would have none of it.

"I suppose that's quite easy for someone who has been born with _everything. _I am going to bed now. I wouldn't want to get in the way of your wallowing in self-pity over one lost Quidditch match, since that is the only thing you seem to care about. You make me _sick_! I'm surprised that you managed to get your broomstick off the ground with that fat head of yours on it."

Ginny was playing with her food restlessly as she listened to the Marauders argue. James looked at Draco as if he'd like nothing more than to strangle the blonde's throat. Draco, of course, took no notice of this. He was too busy being his usual _charming_ self, full of imaginary bravado and arrogance. To make matters worse, Lily seemed to buy into his rubbish. She was Draco's most devoted disciple, and was currently staring at him in a way that reminded Ginny of Hermione's utter devotion to that moron Lockhart when he was around.

Suddenly, she noticed that the three Marauders had become two. Remus was storming out of the Great Hall. Ginny decided to follow him.

She caught up with the young werewolf fairly quickly. Like Hermione, Remus' favorite hiding place was the library. He was sitting down on the stone floor, curled up like a cat, and obviously crying.

"Remus?" Ginny said softly, kneeling on the floor beside him, "are you okay?"

"How did you find me?" he wiped his eyes roughly.

"I knew where to look," Ginny smiled slightly, "you didn't answer my question though, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said softly, "James just said some things. Never mind, I shouldn't take it personally. He's just...so weird about Quidditch."

"Still," Ginny said hotly, "he shouldn't take it out on you. You're the nicest guy in the world..."

"I don't know about that," his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Of course you are! Tonks wouldn't like you otherwise..." now she had done it, she thought. Damn it, how thick was she? Tonks probably wasn't even born yet.

"Tonks?" he looked puzzled, "am I supposed to know who that is?"

"No," she said a little too quickly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Now I'm curious, Ginny."

"Curiosity killed the Kneazel," she said in a tone of voice that would have made her mother proud.

"You aren't telling me something," he said accusingly.

"You aren't telling _me _something," she snapped back.

Remus looked frightened now, but was now on a mission for the truth.

"Who is Harry Potter?"

"Nobody," Ginny retorted.

"When I first met you and Draco on the lake, Draco called James 'famous Harry Potter'. Is Harry Potter a relative of his?"

"Umm...in a way."

"I knew there was something about you and Draco, something very familiar, your scents..."

"What are you trying to say, that Draco and I stink?"

"No, not at all. I just..."

"Oh I see. You have a sixth sense, like an _animal_ instinct."

His face paled, "I don't know what you mean."

"Let me enlighten you. You're a werewolf, and that's how you knew there was something odd about Draco and me."

His eyes widened, "how long have you known?"

"Long enough," she said sharply, "don't worry. I won't say anything, and I don't really care."

"How did you figure it out?" he said, barely speaking above a whisper, "it's not just about me being...you know. It's everything. The way you look at James and Sirius; it's as if you've known them for ages."

"I haven't known them for ages!" Ginny protested.

Remus looked very skeptical. "Well, who is Tonks then?"

Ginny grinned slightly at the thought of the Metamorphmagus who was like the big sister she had never had, "Someone very, very cool."

"And she likes...me…but how is that possible if I've never met her?"

"Remus, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course...I mean, you've kept mine apparently."

"Draco and I aren't really transfer students..."

"That much was obvious…you both act as if you've been to Hogwarts before."

"That's just it, we have been."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm in 5th year and he's in 6th. He's a Slytherin prefect actually."

"Slytherin?"

"Yes, that's why he was so taken aback at being put in Gryffindor."

"He's a Malfoy isn't he?"

"Oh, it's that obvious, huh?"

"Lucius did just graduate last year, and the resemblance between them is striking."

Ginny laughed at his insightfulness, wondering if he would have been as quick on the uptake if it had been Harry in this mess with her, instead of Malfoy.

"So, what relation is he to Lucius...cousin, younger brother?"

Ginny swallowed hard. She was probably very close to breaking some Ministry regulation on time travel, but it _was _Professor Lupin she was talking to, albeit at sixteen years old, but it was Lupin nonetheless.

"Well, actually...Draco is his son."

Remus' eyes widened, "but how? How did you get here...a Time Turner? Or has someone sent you? Does it have anything to do with the Dark Lord that everyone's been talking about?"

Remus had been watching entirely too much Sci-Fi in Ginny's opinion. He certainly had an active imagination, but he was close to being right. He _was_ like Hermione, as Ron has always said: brilliant, but a little scary.

"Not nearly that exciting, I'm afraid," Ginny said carefully, "we fell through a rather curious magical object, and I'm not really sure how it works; but Dumbledore seems to know what's going on, and I can't help but feel like we're here for a reason. I just hope we don't change anything permanently."

"So, you know me…and all of us...in the future?"

"Yea," Ginny laughed, "you were my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher my second year."

"I'm a teacher?" Remus said joyfully, "that's wonderful!"

She couldn't bear to tell him that his tenure at Hogwarts was only one term long.

"What about the others?" Remus said excitedly, "James plays Quidditch for England no doubt? And Lily, I bet she's teaching Charms! Does Sirius own his own pub yet? Are all of us married?"

"Ok, ok...enough questions!" Ginny said firmly, "look I can't tell you everything, because you have to live your own life; and besides, not all of it is happy. However, I do have to tell you one thing...You Know Who is getting stronger."

"You Know Who?" Remus asked, confused.

Ginny bit her lip, "V-Voldemort."

"Oh that Dark Wizard," Remus nodded knowledgeably, "nobody seems too terribly concerned, but my dad says he's got a load of new followers...wait, he's stronger in your world..? So, he's still alive?"

"Worse than that, he's stronger than ever…and there is only one who can stop him."

"Dumbledore?" Remus asked.

Ginny shook her head, "his name is Harry, Harry _James _Potter."

"He's James's...James's son?"

"And Lily's."

"Did hell freeze over?" Remus said contemplating what scheme James had come up with for Lily to actually marry him.

She grinned at Remus' shocked expression. "Apparently it was a match made in Heaven, but at the present they hate each other, and that concerns me."

"They've hated each other since first year," Remus said, "I can't imagine a world with James and Lily being civil to one another, let alone married. So, what's their son like?"

Ginny had to smile once again. "He's the living image of James with big green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead."

"Lily's eyes?" Remus said with awe, "that's very interesting…"

"I remember that they started talking in their 6th year though, and began going out in 7th. Tonks told me, and she knows everything."

"So you're thinking that they should be together now, and they obviously aren't, so that's why you're here?"

"Maybe. I honestly don't have an answer though," Ginny sighed, "But I do know that if James and Lily don't get together, there will be no saving the Wizarding World. There will be no Harry Potter."

"You really care about Harry, don't you?" Remus said kindly.

"I do," Ginny said softly.

"Well as long as he's not as much of a prat as his father," Remus grinned, "but he can't be too bad, after all, Lily would have raised him properly."

Ginny's smile faded.

"What is it?" Remus said, "Is something wrong?"

She decided not to tell him about Harry's parents; he had heard enough for one night.

"It's fine, Remus," Ginny said as they walked towards Gryffindor tower, "I just can't tell you anything else, that's all."

"One more question, please Ginny," Remus said, with a slight redness in his cheeks, "am I married?"

Ginny laughed, "No...But you could be if you would ever get up the nerve to ask her."

Remus' jaw dropped, "so, how old am I?"

"You're pushing forty, sport."

"Oh please don't tell Sirius or James. I'd never hear the end of it! A forty-year-old virgin, goodness me! As soon as you get back, make sure you slap some sense into me."

Ginny was greatly amused as she imagined slapping her forty year old former Professor.

"Consider it done."

"So," Remus said after both of them had finished laughing, "Project James and Lily, what's your plan?"

"Well," Ginny said, "the first order of business would be to pry Lily away from Saint Draco. Honestly, what she sees in _Malfoy_ I'll never understand."

Remus gave her his most lupine smile, "You sound as if you have the same opinion of Draco as Lily has of James; could this be foreshadowing a relationship in the future?"

She punched him playfully on the shoulder as they reached the common room. "I wouldn't have a relationship with ferret boy if my life depended on it."

"Watch who you're calling ferret boy, Weasley," the blonde in question said from his perch on the couch.

"Weasley?" Remus mouthed excitedly as Ginny motioned for him to shut up. She wasn't particularly keen on Malfoy knowing she had spilled all to Remus.

"Well, I am going to bed," Remus announced happily, "I'll leave you two...alone. Oh, and Ginny, I have a Prefect's meeting tomorrow. I shall speak to Lily about what we were discussing."

"So what were you and _Professor_ Lupin discussing?" Draco mimicked Remus' soft voice.

"Oh drop it, Malfoy. It's none of_ your_ concern," Ginny said, taking a seat next to him, "actually, now that you mention it, keep your grubby little paws off Lily Evans."

"Why should I, Weasley? You aren't jealous are you?"

"Of course not! Ugh, don't flatter yourself Malfoy."

"So why should I keep my 'grubby little paws' off of Evans?"

"Because, you wanker, if they don't get together this year, they won't ever...then where would we be?"

"We'd have a world without Saint _Potter. _It wouldn't bother me at all, Weasley."

"Then you condemn the rest of us to death. Harry is the only person who can kill Voldemort, and as much as you'd hate to admit it..."

"There you go Weasley! Potter _could_ kill the Dark Lord; the Dark Lord _could _kill him! Either way we're fucked, so why shouldn't I enjoy my stay in 1976?"

"Because Draco, we aren't supposed to be here. We can't alter history!"

"We are _living_ history Weasley!"

"Well, Draco, tell me this. If Harry were here instead of you and fancied your mum, would you want him to just_ live_ through history?"

The sneer on Draco's face melted away very slowly. "Fine Weasley," he said through clenched teeth, "but don't expect me to turn chummy with Potter Sr."

"Excellent," Ginny said brightly, "you should know that next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend, it's our perfect opportunity, maybe our only chance. Well, goodnight Malfoy."

They stood up at the same time and stared directly into one another's eyes.

Draco pushed a stray bang out of his face. "Uh...goodnight, Weasley."

Ginny moved toward the girls' dormitory. "Sleep well, Draco."


	11. The Hogsmeade Weekend

Disclaimer: I'm not lucky enough to own Harry Potter & the gang—they all belong to the incomparable JK Rowling!

_What happens when your boyfriend's 'spare bit of parchment' takes you and your arch-nemesis twenty years back in time? With the Marauders involved, things can get pretty interesting. .. _

Mischief Managed: Ch. 11—the Hogsmeade Weekend

"Are you sure she's going to come with us, Remus?" Ginny said, a bit worried.

"She said that she'd be here," Remus nodded, "on the other hand, I did say that James had Quidditch practice and couldn't go."

"Oh wonderful, you lied to her?"

"I'm sure it didn't do much good—I needn't remind you that I'm a terrible liar."

In the meantime, a certain Gryffindor Quidditch Captain was busy making ready for his first date with the love of his life.

James had spent the morning trying out various ways to tame his unruly hair without any success.

"Bloody hell Prongs," Sirius bellowed, "are you about done in there? Mate, you're never going to have hair like mine, so just give it up already. Some of us have been waiting an hour to take a piss."

"Bugger off Padfoot," James hollered back, "it's my future wife we're talking about—not just some doxy."

After what seemed an eternity to Sirius Black, James was ready, hair still as unruly as before . He was sporting a tight fitted white turtleneck with gray pants and white trainers, topped off with (much to Sirius' envy) a pair of Armani shades.

"Damn you Prongs—why is it, every time she visits America, your Mum brings you back all the cool Muggle clothes, and what do I get? Candy!"

"Mum's a busy woman Padfoot—she just assumes the way to your heart is your stomach, old chap," James said fondly, as he viewed his reflection in the hallway mirror with satisfaction.

"Let's just hope Evans shows up, Prongs my lad," Sirius said in his best Scottish accent.

"Oh, but just look at me, Padfoot! How could she not?"

"So why don't you just give into Alsatia," Ginny teased Remus, "you know she fancies you."

The young werewolf blushed furiously, "I act like a proper fool around girls, and from what you've told me—I haven't improved much in twenty years."

"What haven't you improved, Remus?" Lily appeared suddenly behind them, startling poor Remus. She looked quite pretty indeed, with her emerald green jumper that brought out her startling eyes.

"His driving," Ginny thought up a quick lie, "he can't drive for shit."

Lily raised an eyebrow, "You drive, Ginny—the Muggle way? I thought you were a pureblood."

"We _do_ have a car," Ginny answered truthfully, "a lovely blue Ford Anglia."

Lily grinned, "It's a good thing you aren't trying to impress my sister's fiancée—he tends to judge people by how big and expensive their cars are."

"Evans! My sweet, are you ready for our rendezvous? I am, oh most gracious for this opportunity"

"Oh...Potter," Lily shot Remus a glare, "I thought you had Quidditch."

James looked confused, "Not that I am aware of."

"Are you people about ready to go?" Sirius said, trying to spare his mate any more trouble.

Amazingly, James and Lily made the trip down to the Village without killing each other, though there were more than a few awkward silences.

"Mooney, Wormtail," Sirius said as James followed Lily into Honeydukes, "let's go to Zonkos—maybe they can tell us more about our 'you-know-what'."

"What are you three conjuring?" Ginny said curiously.

Sirius gave her a grin that screamed Fred and George. "I'm afraid its official Marauders business, Ginny."

"We'll see you later, Ginny," Remus called behind his shoulder as Sirius dragged him to the joke shop, "why don't you grab us a table at the Three Broomsticks?"

A butterbeer was just what Ginny needed, but Malfoy had beaten her to it.

"You stole my idea Weasley," he smiled wryly while pulling a chair out for her.

"Thanks Malfoy. You know, you aren't so bad for a bouncing ferret sometimes."

"You can be a pretty decent muggle-lover yourself, Weasley."

"I'm assuming that's a compliment--coming from you."

Ginny felt her cheeks flush as she felt the warm sensation of the butterbeer

Two hours later, Ginny and Draco were on their 12th round of butterbeer, and it was starting to affect them tremendously.

"I told you Weasley—it's not strong, that stuff," Draco cackled as Ginny dropped her empty bottle, "Hey bartender, another round for the lady."

Ginny's speech was slightly slurred, "I have you know—unlike my brothers—I know when to say no."

"Uh-huh," Draco grinned, feeling warm and toasty all over.

"So, ferret," Ginny took another swig of butterbeer, "tell me something about you—something you would only tell someone very special to you."

"What's there to tell? My favorite color is black. Does that help?"

"Who wouldn't know that? I want a scandalous secret—like that Snape is really your father."

"He is my godfather."

"Really?"

"Really, Weasley."

"Is that awful?"

"No—he's actually quite good, once you get to know him that is--something you Gryffindors would never think to do."

"But he's so vile to Harry!"

"Potter's no saint either. Professor Snape has his reasons for the way he is."

"Oh well," Ginny hiccoughed, "I want to know about the dreaded Malfoy, tell me about your manor."

"It's big--and dark."

"And your family?"

"Mum is never there—she's a Madam Malkin spokesmodel, so she travels a lot."

"Your Dad's in Azkaban, huh?"

"Yes—I suppose so, but I'm certain the Dementors will let them out any day now."

"Don't you miss him?"

"Not particularly."

"That's sad."

"Why? I've spent the summer with Zambini and Uncle Sev—it's been brilliant."

"_UNCLE_ Sev?"

"Yes Weasley, Uncle Severus—you think that's funny do you?"

"Not really, it's really kind of—kind of sweet!"

"Sure..." he gave her a look that suggested she was absolutely mental.

"So tell me something you would never tell anyone else."

"What is it with you and your 20 questions, Weasley?

"I'm just curious, I don't know much about you besides the fact that your Dad is evil and you make a nice white ferret."

"I like my privacy."

"So that's why you're such a wanker, you're hiding something."

"Am not!"

"Are to! "What is it Draco? I'm sure it's nothing scandalous—well—_Uncle Sev _isn't your father is he?"

"You've been watching entirely too much Star Wars, Weasley."

"What is it then, you're secretly gay?"

"WEASLEY!"

"Just checking."

"My mum's a Veela, okay? Are you happy now?"

Ginny began laughing maniacally--a laugh that would have made the Voldything himself really proud.

"If you say anything to anyone, especially Potter, I will personally kill you."

"I wouldn't say anything, but come on---Draco Malfoy—a Veela?"

"Half, Weasley—half is the key word."

"Ha! Filthy little half-blood," she said jokingly.

"How dare you?" he glared at her, now wishing he hadn't said anything.

"Its all right Draco, you can still be a Death Eater—You Know Who is a half-blood, too."

"Look! Drop the Death Eater thing—I know what my Father is, okay?"

"Ok," she said, rather taken aback.

Maybe there was more to Draco Malfoy than she had given him credit for. After all, he had seemed to be leaving Lily Evans alone…but Ginny could never be certain that Draco Malfoy was truly on their side.


	12. Evil Unveiled

Disclaimer: I'm not lucky enough to own Harry Potter & the gang—they all belong to the incomparable JK Rowling!

_Mischief Managed: Chapter 12_

_Evil Unveiled_

Draco adjusted his cloak. What Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't give to see him now in all his Gryffindor glory? He smiled wryly as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His hair had gone the longest it ever had without gel. It was starting to look as unrefined as Potter's, and Ginny noticed the disgusted look Malfoy had as he stared at his reflection.

"You've never looked better, Draco," Ginny put her arm on his shoulder, smirking.

He whirled around, startled by her presence. She was so beautiful, in every respect. Why had he failed to see it all those years? How could he, Draco Malfoy, miss something so obviously seen by Potter?

"Well," he said softly, "thanks Weasley. Errr... You know," Draco hesitated a moment, searching for the appropriate words, "you look quite nice yourself."

"Draco, how many times am I going to have to ask you to call me Ginny?"

He shook his head, smiling grudgingly, "I'll remember next time."

"Say it," she commanded.

"Say what, Weasley?"

"I want to hear you say my name."

"I just did, Weasley."

"Do you even know my first name, Draco?"

"Of course, do I appear unintelligent?"

"Say it then."

"Fine, Ginevra."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "I detest the name Ginevra."

"It suits you far better than Ginny. You're not cutsie Weasley; so, Ginevra it shall be."

"Oh, then just what would you say that I am?" started Ginny, slightly taken aback.

"Draco, cut the crap and kiss her," Sirius appeared out of nowhere, "you're just beating around the bush mate, and anyone who's seen you two knows it. I tell Prongs this all the time, but nooo. He just skirts around with Evans and never actually just comes out with the L word. I know that'll be the ticket to her heart. Oh, and he has to quit hexing Snape too, but I think deep down she knows that'll never happen. Snape's too much of a prat and—"

"Push off Sirius," Draco cut him off sharply, his temper flaring after Sirius' blatant disrespect for his Uncle Severus, "even if Ginevra was available in the least, it wouldn't work."

Draco pulled Ginny close to him, whispering so that only she could hear, "But of course, I have no chance against _famous Harry_ Potter. I mean, he can't even go into a book shop without making the front page."

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. Draco Malfoy—and her? He was rich, egotistical, arrogant, and handsome. No, not handsome... downright gorgeous, especially without that slicked back hair. And what was she? She was average at best. And she was a Weasley, meaning she was doomed to poverty. Then Ginny snapped back to reality. Wait, Harry. Stop it Ginny! She berated herself angrily. Some girlfriend she was. She'd liked Harry since before she even entered Hogwarts, and now look at her daydreaming of her boyfriend's arch nemesis. She was actually contemplating the idea of her and Malfoy..._Draco_ MALFOY!

She looked Draco straight in the eye, "You are absolutely right Draco, it would never work."

He gave her a small smile as Sirius clapped him on the back, but there was something in those cold blue eyes that she had never seen before. Draco was deeply hurt, and it wasn't the father-didn't-send-me-any-gifts-today hurt that she saw in him so often.

What had he expected of her? Was she supposed to forget Potter and everything she'd been taught? Malfoys were bad news in the Weasley world. What the bloody hell had he expected her to say? Was she to profess her undying love for him; he who had never been anything more than a prat to her family and best mates?

Not having anything more to say, Draco walked to Potions aimlessly, shuffling his feet, oblivious to everything but his own self pity.

"Draco," said a tall girl with a husky voice.

"What is it, Black? Can't you see I'm wallowing here?" he glared at Bellatrix, his mother's sister. He was certain that she, even her seventeen-year-old version, was pure evil.

She beckoned to him to follow her.

"Look I'm late for Potions. And I must get these advanced potions down to impress Professor Sna—" Draco stopped dead as he remembered what year this was.

"What? Oh never mind! This is important, and I won't keep you long."

Reluctantly, he dropped his bookbag in the hallway as he followed her.

"This way," she grabbed his hand, leading him down a dark corridor that he'd never seen before.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Draco squinted as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. There were other students, Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws, all around him. Bellatrix sat at the front of the group along with a man he recognized as Lestrange, who would become her future husband.

"Gather round," Lestrange said in a commanding tone.

"Hurry up Rudy!" a Slytherin girl with braids complained, "We're all going to be late for class."

"Parkinson, do you wish to be part of this council or not?" Bellatrix shot back with a scowl.

Draco recognized a handful of people as his friends' parents. Goyle's dad was up front, grinning stupidly, with Crabbe's hag of a mother trailing like a dog. Then Draco noticed that Snape was there too, sitting alone, staring at the floor. Poor Uncle Sev, Draco thought, I'm sure he's concocting a brilliant potion in his mind right now. Draco always gave Snape the benefit of the doubt that his brilliance was the real reason for his isolation and lack of popularity.

Draco's eyes next fell upon his mother. She was sitting on the floor, looking haughty and bored but very beautifully so. There were about fifteen who belonged to this strange association that he didn't recognize at all.

Suddenly, the door burst open. A man, tall and slender, with silver blonde hair and brilliant grey eyes strode to the front of the room. His mother shivered, but stared at the man with intense attentiveness. Draco would know him anywhere. His mere presence was enough to frighten even the bravest Ministry officials: it was his father, Lucius Malfoy. Yes, Draco thought with a rush of excitement. If I have to bloody time travel with Weasley, at least I get to see my father in his younger years.

"You're late, Malfoy," Lestrange's younger brother said sullenly, "we've been waiting over an hour."

Lucius paid him no heed as he shed his fur cape with one graceful sweep.

"You all know why you have been summoned," he began, "I know most of you from our school days, and I know you to be in consensus with the beliefs of Salthazar Slytherin." He paused for dramatic emphasis, and stroked Narcissa's golden curls affectionately. "A new power is rising, and it's my duty to recruit you all, and invite you to share in the awesome might of Lord Voldemort." Malfoy could just feel that buzz of excitement.

A dark-haired Slytherin boy spoke up, "but Malfoy, we have all heard of Lord Voldemort's reputation as a great sorcerer, but witnessing it is another matter all together. His power is untested against the strength of the Ministry, and I think I speak for most of us when I say that we want a guarantee of success. I will not risk life in Azkaban…"

"How dare you, Nott!" Bellatrix roared, "How dare you question the Dark Lord's power, when your own parents are counted as his most prominent followers."

Nott shook his head, "forgive me Bella, if I do not want to die or go to Azkaban for a dream!"

Lucius slowly paced around the room, looking at the assembly without a trace of emotion. "A dream you say, Nott? You call it a dream still, while Lord Voldemort is building a greater army than has ever been seen? Recruiting all manner of dark creatures: giants, yes they have joined him; werewolves too; and most importantly dementors—"

He grinned as one Ravenclaw girl gasped, "Yes, they are our natural allies; do you not see Nott, that you need not fear Azkaban!"

He paused again as he took in the reactions of his audience.

"You see, is it becoming clearer to you? When the time is right, the armies of Lord Voldemort will swoop through the entire country and none will foresee it, nor will there be anyone left alive to stop it."

Draco felt a wave of nausea hit him as he watched his father's satisfied smile. He had won them over.

"And what of Dumbledore!" Draco said loudly, causing the attention of the entire room to shift toward him.

Lucius smiled, "and who are you, boy? A little young to be on this council, I think."

"He's from Durmstrang, Lucius," Bellatrix said softly, "I thought he might be of some assistance with some training."

Lucius placed a long slender hand on Draco's shoulder, "It's odd—but you remind me of—myself at your age. Have you a name?"

Draco stared deeply into his father's cold eyes, "its Draco."

"Draco," his father repeated slowly, "Welcome Draco. I am Lucius Malfoy. Do not forget that name."

"Dumbledore could be a problem," the Ravenclaw prefect stroked his chin, returning the assembly to the question at hand, "How does your lord plan to overtake him?"

Lucius scowled, "Dumbledore is _nothing_! Not but a washed out old schoolteacher who won a miniscule battle that took place before any of our parents were born. He's through—his prowess lives on only in bedtime stories for children."

"Lucius is right," Lestrange said heartily, "he's got to be over a hundred years old anyway."

Draco shook his head at their absolute stupidity; even _he_ feared Dumbledore. That was the Dark Lord's first mistake: underestimating Dumbledore! Draco was sure that if Harry had not stopped Voldemort that night, it wouldn't have been long before Dumbledore would have.

As the mob began to dismiss, Lucius made his way once more to Draco, grabbing him roughly by the shoulder.

"Hands off, pal," Draco tried to brush him off, but his father pinned him tightly against the wall.

"Listen to me, boy," he spat out, his handsome face contorted with rage, "I want to give you a small piece of advice. Look at me, when I'm addressing you! Never forget this. There are only two kinds of men in this world: those with power, and those too weak to seek it. It's for you to decide, either you do what it takes to have the power—or not. And that does not include fearing Albus Dumbledore!"

Draco's head was spinning as Lucius released him. He wanted to yell that Dumbledore will be Voldemort's downfall! His father was insane, and he'd just gone along with his power hungry insanity all these years. The pureblood mania that had torn their family apart was pure ballocks with no basis in reality. He wanted nothing more than to hug Lucius and cry out I'm your son. He wanted to beg him for what he had never had, a real family. So—he thought to himself— this was his purpose in coming here: to tell Dumbledore of the Death Eaters' Plans, and to help keep Dumbledore informed of their actions when he returned to 1996. For some strange reason it was one Harry Potter that popped into Draco's thoughts. As much as Draco hated to admit it, it was Potter who would ultimately bring about Voldemort's demise. Yes, Dumbledore was going to use Harry for the Dark Lord's next downfall, though Draco couldn't imagine how Potter could manage the task alone—after all, hadn't the first time been sheer luck—not any particular brilliance of Potter's. Draco had no way of knowing that it was Lily's sacrifice which ultimately held the key to the salvation of the wizarding world. It was at this moment when he thought he had it all figured out, that he caught sight of a boy with a distinct rat-like nose leaving the meeting.


	13. Draco’s Decision

Disclaimer: I'm not lucky enough to own Harry Potter & the gang—they all belong to the incomparable JK Rowling!

_What happens when your boyfriend's 'spare bit of parchment' takes you and your arch-nemesis twenty years back in time? With the Marauders involved, things can get pretty interesting. .. _

Mischief Managed: Chapter 13—_Draco's Decision_

"But honestly, a 'D' on my moonstone essay. Professor Avery is worse than my old Potions teacher, and _that_ is saying something." Ginny crumbled her poor essay into her bookbag, not really caring about her grades since there was no Mum there to scold her by way of a Howler.

"Well, don't get down about it," Remus said with a smile, "the Halloween Ball is in two weeks, and it looks like our plan is working splendidly—look over there."

"Oh my God! James Potter, studying for a test?"

"So it would seem," Remus grinned, "and he hasn't bothered Snape all week."

"Well," Sirius Black jumped in between them, "he hasn't in front of _you _two; but trust me, Snivellus will _always_ be hexing practice for James."

"Stop calling him Snivellus!" Remus said loudly, "he's got feelings too you know."

"Feelings, well—making a little discovery about ourselves are we, Mooney?" Sirius said teasingly.

"Speak for yourself, Mr. I-can-only-wear-designer-shirts," Ginny playfully shoved the tall dark boy.

"So Ginny," Sirius grinned, "who are you going to the Ball with?"

"I haven't thought about it," she said truthfully.

"I was hoping that you would do me the honoring of letting me escort you," Sirius said hopefully, "unless Mooney's already beaten me to the punch."

"Well," Remus went red, "its fine if you—whatever you want Ginny."

"No need to argue gents, she's already spoken for," Draco Malfoy strutted toward them with an air of supreme arrogance.

"So Draco," Ginny said with a wry smile, "you're asking the 'Weaselette' to the Ball?"

"No," he smirked, "actually I am _taking_ the Weaselette to the Ball."

"And what if she doesn't want to go with the bouncy little Ferret?"

"She really has no say in the matter." Draco said, lowering his voice so that only she could hear, "Besides, you wouldn't want me squealing to Potter that you actually went out with his dead Uncle Sirius, or poor Professor Lupin."

"I think he'd be more perturbed by the thought of me and you," Ginny said, angered by Malfoy's low blow. But Malfoy did have some reason to his madness—she ought to not interfere either.

"All right then," Ginny agreed, "I'll be looking forward to it."

**_Halloween Night:_****_ October 31, 1976_**

Ginny had decided to wear purple dress robes, which complemented her short red hair nicely.

"You look wonderful, Ginny," Lily appeared suddenly as Ginny was admiring her reflection in their dormitory's vanity.

"Oh Lily," Ginny said with awe, "your dress is positively gorgeous—that color is amazing on you."

Lily's dress was cream-colored and slightly off the shoulder. Her long red curls flowed freely down her back.

"James is absolutely going to go nutters."

"I honestly can't believe that I am actually about to go to a Ball with Ja---"

"Come on, you can say it," Ginny said encouragingly with a grin.

Lily took a deep breath " –James Potter."

"I think you two are meant for each other." Ginny said, her mind wandering to those big green eyes that were probably searching for her at this very moment.

"I could say the same thing about you and Draco—I see the way he looks at you."

"Never," Ginny assured Lily, snapping back to reality, "I have a boyfriend back home, remember?"

"Oh yes, that Harry character—is he as nice as Draco?"

"About one thousand times nicer."

"And as handsome?"

"By a long shot."

"He must be an Adonis then—look at Draco."

Draco was sitting with Sirius on the couch in the Common Room. He was actually smiling—not smirking—actually laughing and smiling. Ginny had never seen Malfoy this way before, and she thought it did wonders for his pale blonde good looks.

"He's cute—I give you that—but Harry has my heart."

"Fine then," Lily threw her hands up in defeat, "I tried at least."

"Are you two about ready?" Alice said quite loudly, "I thought we were going to eat at the Hog's Head before the Ball."

"We're ready," Lily said quickly, not wanting James to think she'd been trying too hard to impress him.

"I made reservations for fifteen," Meghan Gibbs said worriedly as she examined herself in the mirror, "Oh, I do hope that was enough."

"It'll be fine, Meggie," Alice said happily, "and you look lovely by the way—Remus will be positively floored when he sees you."

"You're going with _Remus_?" Ginny said with disbelief, "what about Alsatia?"

"Oh didn't you hear," Meghan said dryly, "wait till you see who she's going with."

"Knowing her it'll be someone _gorgeous_," Alice said with a trace of envy in her voice.

"That's a matter of opinion," Meghan said quite firmly, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, you know."

"Let's go!" Lily said sternly, ready to get the evening over with.

"Hello loves!" Alsatia Dumbledore exclaimed. She looked very pretty indeed, in her baby pink dress robes.

"I want to know who you're going with!" Alice said excitedly.

"You'll find out," the blonde said with a wink.

"He's probably curling his hair right now," Meghan rolled her eyes, "and I can't believe_ I'm_ stuck with Lupin—why didn't you just ask him Alsatia, you know how shy he is?"

"I would never stoop so low Meggie—it's me you're talking to." Alsatia said, only half laughing.

Meghan rolled her eyes.

"I want a picture," Ginny said, "gather round girls—smile for the camera!"

"I'm in the middle—make way for the centerpiece, ladies," Sirius Black exclaimed as he jumped into the pile of girls. He looked quite fetching indeed—sporting a crushed blue velvet suit.

"You're mental, mate," James Potter shook his head, "here Evans, I have something for you."

"A flower? That's so—so unlike you. Sweet, but unlike you. Thanks Potter."

"No problem," James grinned as he slipped the corsage on her wrist, "you look beautiful by the way."

SNAP!

"Ginny!" Lily laughed, "That was horrible—you should warn people before you go taking pictures."

"Take another one," James said, grabbing Lily by the waist and posing.

Harry was going to love this, Ginny thought—exclusive photographs of his Mum and Dad's first date. She gave Remus a thumbs up as he gave Meghan her corsage, quickly snapping a picture of his nervous face.

Alice looked pretty too, her brown curls framing her round face. Neville's dad Frank was the shocker—he was downright shaggable.

"Smile guys," Ginny grinned at the smiling couple, feeling very sad that Neville had to grow up without them.

"Alsatia dear, don't tell me you've started taking pictures without me!" a boy with blonde curls stood at the door with his hands on his hips.

"Don't worry Lockhart, you'll get your photo-op—after they're done with me of course," Sirius said with a smile.

"No worries Black—we all know who the handsomer of the two of us is—"

"That would be—_me_! I know Lockhart, and it's good of you to finally recognize it."

"Keep telling yourself that. At least my hair, which one day will be styled by my own line of hair-care products, looks decent," Lockhart grinned, displaying his pearly white teeth.

"Who invited this prat?" Sirius looked annoyed.

"Look who it is," Ginny nudged Draco, who returned her smirk.

"What a moron," Draco sneered, "by far the worst Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we ever had! Honestly—even Black wouldn't stoop low enough as to wear pink dress robes."

"Someone say my name?" Sirius looked up.

Ginny struggled not to laugh as Sirius pretended to look offended.

"Are we ready yet?" Frank Longbottom said cheerfully.

"Where has Peter gotten off to?" Remus said, searching the room.

"He's probably still trying to find a date," James grinned, "good old Peter, always good for a laugh."

Ginny felt Draco tense up.

"You all right there, Ferret?"

"Fine," he said, "I need to tell you something later."

"Let's eat," Frank said, leading the group down the stairs, "I'm starving."

"Hey—umm—Draco," James said, grabbing the blonde by his arm, "I wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"What is it, Potter?" Draco stared at the other boy intently.

"I wanted to—err—apologize. I was an idiot, and I misjudged you, so yea—I'm sorry."

"Its fine, Potter," Draco said, a little taken aback. It was a little scary seeing Potter almost friendly. He gave James a small smile before he rejoined Ginny, who was waiting for him.

"What did he want?" she questioned eagerly as she watched James hold the door for Lily, who in turn seemed to be quite impressed with this display of his new attitude.

"Just—he apologized," Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"That must have been a first," Ginny smiled, "but Draco—"

"Yes?"

"I think we've all underestimated you."

"Thanks Weas---uhh—Ginny."

"Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Draco!" a tall girl with shining black hair snapped.

"Later Black," he sneered, "I'm busy if you couldn't tell."

"This cannot wait! I need to speak with you, without your pretty girlfriend."

"Leave him alone," Ginny said sharply.

"Draco," Bellatrix said warningly, "I am growing impatient."

"What is it?" he said in a dangerously quiet voice as they moved out of earshot.

"I want to hear your answer."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Draco said haughtily.

"I think you do," Bellatrix smirked.

"I think you can leave me alone Black. You do not intimidate me in the slightest."

"Really," the raven haired witch had pulled her wand out of her tight bodice and began to play with it absentmindedly. "I would think that you would be very willing to cooperate, considering your position..."

He shook his head, "You can't touch me."

"What about your silly little girlfriend," Bellatrix smiled evilly as she watched his hands clench into fists, "I'm sure that you wouldn't want anything—nasty—to happen to her."

"What is it that you want Bellatrix? And leave her out of this!" he said through clenched teeth.

"An answer," she said nonchalantly, still playing with her wand, "are you prepared to do whatever it takes to serve Lord Voldemort? Are you prepared to be one of the most powerful wizards in the world?"

Before Draco even had a chance to open his mouth, Bellatrix put a finger to his lips.

"Who's there?" she said sharply.

A petrified looking boy with a pointy nose and torn robes crept toward her, hugging his left arm to his chest.

"Oh," Bellatrix said disappointedly, "it's only Pettigrew."

"PETTIGREW!" Draco's jaw dropped.

"B-Bella," the boy said weakly, "it's—it's _him_. He wants to see you."

"Of course, "she said demurely, "and as for you, Draco—I expect a quick decision. Lucius thought most highly of you; and if I were you, I would have an answer for him—tonight."

She disapparated with a loud popping noise, leaving Draco alone with the shaking boy.

"YOU!" Draco bellowed, grabbing Peter by the robes, "You're a bloody GRYFFINDOR! You have FRIENDS, and you'd be willing to lose them by throwing your lot with _him_?"

Peter fell to the ground as Draco released him. "What would you know about it? What more could you possibly want—you're good-looking and athletic and have dates to formals."

Draco rolled his eyes as he thought about all the magical cosmetics his mother had sent him.

"At least you have mates who give a shit about what you do with your life, Pettigrew---_I _wouldn't be tossing their friendship out. It's probably the only consequential thing you'll ever have in your miserable life... "

Peter's entire face glowed in the soft moonlight, giving him a devilish look, "To them, all I am good for is a laugh, but that's all going to change!"

Draco's pale blue eyes narrowed, "if you think signing up with Voldemort is nothing but an Extreme Makeover, I'm here to tell you that you're wrong—and trust me, I would know."

Peter wasn't listening. "They all think they're so clever, but I've outwitted them all. They have no inkling of my situation and importance to Lord Voldemort, and one day I'll show them—I'll be the best of us all."

"SHUT UP!" Draco roared, shaking the smaller boy, "that's what he wants you to think. It's all one big mind game! You think you're so powerful—but it's him that's getting the power."

"That's just it, Draco," Peter had stopped struggling now, and a satisfied smile had appeared on his face, "Power. I want it—and Lord Voldemort can give it to me."

"I'd think your mates' lives would be worth more to you than some delusional power trip of a prefect gone bad."

"Remus thinks he's so smart—but I've outsmarted him. Sirius thinks he's so handsome—but he won't last long when the Dark Lord comes to power. James—I wanted for so long to be him—even for a second, just to feel what it was like to be James Potter. Now I wonder why—He's never tasted _real_ power, and will never have it. But I will. I will be Lord Voldemort's most faithful servant."

SMACK!

Peter slumped against the cold cobblestone of the courtyard, completely passed out from Draco's punch.

"Yea, well you'll have to take it up with my Dad if you want the job," Draco said wryly, "and believe me, _you'll _be working weekends and holidays.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?"

James Potter and Sirius Black ambushed Draco like two wild dogs, quickly dropping to Peter's side.

"He—he hit me," Peter whimpered pitifully.

"Got a problem, Draco?" James said coldly.

"Why don't you ask your little mate," Draco said with disgust. These idiots obviously couldn't smell a rat when they saw one.

"He's—a—Death Eater," Peter paused for dramatic emphasis, "he wanted me to join him—he hit me—I fought."

"You stinking piece of vermin!" Draco lunged toward Peter, but James was quicker.

"Don't you dare, you asshole! What's he done to you anyway?"

Ice blue eyes met hazel ones. "I just told you, Potter. If you want to talk Death Eaters, look at your nasty little friend on the ground, he's spent the last few days with Lord Voldemort—I'd check his forearm before you pass any judgment, Potter!"

"You said his name," James said bitterly, "my Dad told me that only Death Eaters are brave enough to say his name—and we were foolish enough to trust you."

"What's going on out here?"

Remus, Ginny and Lily hurriedly made their way to the courtyard, careful to avoid stepping on Peter, who still hadn't recovered from Draco's punch.

"We just caught a Death Eater, Mooney," James said coldly, "he's admitted it."

"There is no proof of that," Lily said quickly, "James, please put your wand down."

"I don't want him escaping; besides, why else would he attack Peter?"

Draco freed himself from Sirius's grip.

"The little fucker deserved what he got, even if it was Death Eaters who did it! You think you can sniff out Dark Wizards—Ha! I'd look a little closer at your friends, Potter."

He stormed his way up the courtyard steps, where Ginny was standing stonily in her dark purple gown. The four Marauders just stood there gaping at him. Perhaps it wasn't Potter's fault he was so dense—with a moron like that for a father.

"I suppose you believe this rubbish?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore, Draco."

"I'll tell you what to believe—that little rat Pettigrew is a traitor, and I say we expose him for what he is."

"We can't do that, Draco," Ginny sighed.

"Why the bloody hell not? You're the one who was spouting the 'we're meant to be here for a reason' nonsense. Maybe we're meant to save the lot of them."

She grabbed his arm firmly. "Peter has to betray them. Lily has to die—to save Harry—that's how the curse worked. That's why Harry has the power to defeat Voldemort."

Draco looked at her with disbelief, "you can't be telling me that Potter would rather face constant hero-worship and almost certain death than having parents—albeit idiotic ones? I know which option I'd choose."

Ginny looked at him squarely in the eye. "And that's what makes you and Harry so different…Harry would choose to do what is right over what is easy."


	14. Time and Chance

Disclaimer: I'm not lucky enough to own Harry Potter & the gang—they all belong to the incomparable JK Rowling!

_What happens when your boyfriend's 'spare bit of parchment' takes you and your arch-nemesis twenty years back in time? With the Marauders involved, things can get pretty interesting. .. _

Mischief Managed—Chapter 14: _Time and Chance_

"I just don't get it Mooney," Sirius whined, "it should have been working ages ago—and all it does is shoot sparks at me."

"Well," Remus said coolly, raising an elegant eyebrow, "it's no fault of mine—for all I know, one of you two idiots has been tampering with it."

"Have not!" Sirius protested.

"How the bloody hell can you two sit here and argue about that stupid map when we've got a Death Eater with free reign in our school?"

"Stupid?" Sirius said with horror as Peter played with his tie nervously, "it's only the greatest invention in rule breaking history—future mischief makers will be able to annoy Filch for years to come."

"Yea, well there might not be a Hogwarts for them to prank if we allow the Dark Arts to flourish here."

"Give it a rest, James," Remus said firmly, "I know that you're still upset about Draco beating you in Quidditch but that doesn't mean that—"

"That," James said through clenched teeth, "_Draco _person is a Death Eater—he was trying to get Wormtail in on it last night, wasn't he Wormtail?"

Peter looked down at his uneaten porridge. "Yes," he said in a dead-sounding voice, "he tried to get me to join them."

"See!" James said triumphantly, "and Peter fought it—I'm proud of you Wormtail—gave him the old one two didn't you?"

"Right," Peter said meekly.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Bravo…let's be sure Wormtail gets a trophy for that one, now if James is done with his morning rant, let's try to get this map going."

Remus withdrew his wand, "Now, for the one hundredth time, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

A shower of red and gold sparks arose from the piece of parchment, flying everywhere, one hitting Frank Longbottom in the face.

"Wotcher guys," Frank said sternly, rubbing his Head Boy Badge.

"Sorry Frank," Remus said sheepishly. Frank was nice and all, but he was the size of James and Sirius put together with a Head Boy Badge to boot.

"Oi Remus," Sirius said softly, "what's up with Ginny?"

Remus turned around to see the redhead sitting alone, apparently lost in thoughts.

"She's probably a little perturbed that you and Genius here decided to go off on Draco for no reason."

"HE ATTACKED WORMTAIL!" James bellowed.

"Well," Remus said sullenly, "Wormtail doesn't seem to be half as upset about it as you are, perhaps he doesn't wish for you to be his protector."

"Don't be silly," James said bitterly, "of course he does."

Ginny sat quietly at her table, barely aware that the Marauders were staring at her like lost puppies. They just didn't understand. Draco wasn't the bad guy here—it was Peter—that rat was the reason Harry's parents are now dead—he betrayed them. Was she here to save them? How could she, when it was Lily's sacrifice that saved Harry. It wasn't fair that she should have all this responsibility, either way. She wanted to go home.

"Hey," Draco said uncertainly, lacking his customary drawl and sounding downright depressed, "May I sit here?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "it's a free country."

He sat there sullenly, his arms crossed.

"Want to talk about it?" Ginny asked with caution, in case he was in a foul disposition.

"For once in my life," he began in a hollow voice, "I wanted to do something—good."

"I know Draco," she interrupted, "but we just can't—"

"Don't interrupt me," he snapped, "I realize that we can't give away everything, but don't you think that we could at least tell them about the rat—maybe they'd have a fighting chance then."

"Why do you care what happens to them?" Ginny said with surprise.

"What human being wouldn't, Weasley? I mean, what the hell do you take me for?" Draco said bitterly.

"You seem the type that wouldn't even care about your friends, let alone anybody else—especially Harry, truthfully."

"You don't even know me," Draco said coldly.

"Well," began Ginny, not wishing to continue that conversation, "since we seem to have done enough tampering around here, I say we get this map working."

Draco looked exasperated, "we've tried it a hundred times—we just need to accept that we're stuck here."

"Maybe Remus can help us," she said thoughtfully, half to herself, "of course, that would mean revealing that we have the map."

"Fine," Draco sighed under his breath, "If he's our only hope...God help us all." He didn't want to argue and possibly spoil the friendship they had developed.

Ginny looked anxiously behind them again, where the Marauders were getting up from the breakfast table.

"Come on Draco," she said quickly, "we've got to talk to them now."

"Can't wait," Draco rolled his eyes, still sore from James's punch the night before.

To Ginny's intense relief, Remus and his three friends remained alone as they strode off down the lawn toward the lake, where Lily Evans and Meghan Gibbs were studying. A group of students were lounging with their socks and shoes off, and Ginny had to laugh at Guilderoy Lockhart's moaning about overexposure to the sun. Sirius was making a giant show of doing handstands in front of Alsatia Dumbledore, who was trying to look politely amused, but quickly shoved something into his pocket when he noticed that Draco and Ginny had been trailing them.

"Hello," Ginny greeted them with a smile, hoping they had forgotten Draco and James's little tiff.

"Hello Ginny...Draco," James replied, Draco's accusations against Peter still clearly fresh on the Marauder's mind. James was mustering all the strength he had not to pummel Draco at that very moment.

Draco, however, seized the opportunity.

"So...have you thought anymore about what I've said, Potter?" Draco leaned casually against a yew tree.

"As a matter of fact I have," retorted James, closing in on Draco, "and my friends and I agree that you're a scummy, arrogant, lying, son of a—"

"Leave him alone, Potter, "Lily said with disgust as she joined the group, "Where is Peter anyway, I was supposed to help him with Charms."

"Dunno," said Sirius, obviously dumbfounded, "He was following us down here. Probably just a little slow, him being fat and all."

"Well, if it were me, I'd be looking for him," said Draco, as Lily and Ginny tried very hard to look offended at the rude comment Sirius had made, "I'd check with your cousin, Black. It is their meeting time after all."

"Relax Padfoot," James said silkily, restraining Sirius, "he's just trying to get under your skin."

"Do you want to die in five years or not?" Draco snapped at James, "answer that—do you?"

"Draco—" Ginny said warningly.

"Are you threatening me?" James said in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Get your head out of your ass for five minutes and listen to me, Potter!" Draco sneered. "Do you morons think that this is some kind of a game? That rat you're so chummy with is going to sell you all out."

"Are you mad? Wormtail?" James looked incredulous, "he's mental."

"Shut up Draco!" Ginny said sharply, "we can't tell them more than what they _need_ to know."

"Who are you people?" Sirius looked panicky, "it's like you think you know the future or something."

"They are from the future," Remus said softly, "they're telling the truth."

"Oh don't tell me you buy into this rubbish, Mooney?" James said with a waver of confidence.

"I do," Remus said, staring at Ginny as if transfixed by her.

"Wait a moment," James said, comprehension dawning over him, "you called me something earlier—by the lake."

Draco chuckled slightly, "famous Harry Potter, perhaps?"

"Yes—so he's my—I have a little brother?"

"Actually," Ginny grinned, "he's your son."

"My son?"

"Yes."

"That's—wow—great I guess. He looks like me; I'm sure—and he plays Quidditch?"

"Actually he's the youngest Seeker in a century," Ginny laughed at James's wide open mouth.

"He isn't that great," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well congratulations, Potter," Lily said dryly, "it sounds like you have the son you've always wanted—and who may I ask is the lucky lady?"

"Yea!" James's face lit up with interest.

Draco grinned evilly, "sorry Lily—you know you can always come home with me—then we could spare the world from the surplus of Potters."

Lily's jaw dropped, "I—marry—that!"

James smiled seductively, "you say that as if it's a bad thing,"

"My life is over!" Lily howled.

"So how do I look?" James asked happily, "I don't have grey hair do I?"

Draco and Ginny exchanged glances.

"We may as well be hanged for a dragon instead of an egg," Ginny said quietly.

"You don't have much hair nowadays, Potter," Draco said with somewhat of a sneer.

James touched his head protectively, "I—I—I'm bald?"

As Sirius began to roar with laughter, Ginny shook her head. "What he meant was that—you and Lily died fifteen years ago."

James grew silent and Lily went pale. "We—die?"

"What do you mean?" James said softly.

"You're dead, Potter, dead, six feet under, deceased, decaying—"

"Knock it off Draco, they get the point," Ginny said firmly.

"How?" Lily whispered.

"You were knocked off by the Dark Lord," Draco said matter-of-factly, "Dad told me he killed you both personally."

"The Dark Lord?" James repeated, "You mean—Voldemort?"

Lily began to sob on James's shoulder.

"I just wish there was something that we could do for him," Lily sighed, "since he never really gets to know us."

"Hey," Ginny said brightly, pulling her newly developed photographs out of her bookbag, "I took these for him."

"They are beautiful, Ginny," Lily said through tears as she shifted through the Halloween Ball photos.

"I look rather handsome," Sirius commented, "its no wonder the women want me."

Remus studied the group photo intently. "Peter isn't there," he declared after thorough study.

"Traitor," James said sullenly, pulling out a sheet of parchment from his notebook and writing a note on it in hasty scrawl. "Whenever you do go back, give this to Harry for me—do you want to say anything, Lil?"

"Of course," she said, taking the piece of parchment from him and writing her own hasty note.

"So how did my—our son—how did he escape?"

"He defeated Voldemort," Ginny said with a surge of hope, "—made him lose his powers and we were safe for ten years because of him."

James and Sirius whistled in appreciation.

"That's my boy," James said proudly.

"And he's stayed with me of course," Sirius said with a grin, "I taught him everything he knows I'd expect."

"God help the kid, if they were foolish enough to make you his godfather," Remus said sarcastically.

"Sirius—you didn't have it so great either I'm afraid," Ginny said, "Harry spent the first ten years of his life with his aunt and uncle."

"What?"

"My _sister_?" Lily said with horror, "but she is the worst sort of Muggle imaginable—it's a miracle Harry didn't go mad."

"Well, Peter betrayed you all—you made him your Secret Keeper, at the last minute and of course he told Voldemort."

"That bastard!" James said furiously, "Imagine, me—stuck down in my prime."

"Someone else went after him the night of your murder—and that rat faked his own death. Your friend went to Azkaban—and spent twelve years there. Harry's third year began, and he escaped."

A flicker of hope began to show on Sirius's white face.

"Harry now had two new connections to James and Lily, you Sirius, and Remus—but then, last summer, something terrible happened—the friend was lost—forever."

"Wait a tick," Sirius said in a quivering voice, "so this poor bastard spends twelve years locked up and escapes from the supposedly inescapable prison—and then dies!"

Ginny nodded grimly, as she stuck the photographs back into her backpack.

"Remus you poor old sot, give me a hug."

"It wasn't Remus," Ginny said with tears in her eyes.

"Me?" Sirius looked from Ginny to Draco, as if waiting for one of them to say 'April Fools'.

"That's so miserably unfair," he whined gloomily.

"Well at least you know," Draco said sagely, "at least you understand what kind of enemies you're dealing with now."

"That's it!" barked Sirius, "I'm putting a stop to this madness once and for all—I am not wasting away in Azkaban and dying because of that lousy excuse of a rodent."

He whipped out his wand, and the Marauder's Map, completely disregarding who was around or the fact it wasn't working properly.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

Draco's eyes widened, "You stole our—"

Ginny quickly clasped her hand over Draco's mouth, comprehension dawning on her face. In an instant she had grabbed Harry's map with one hand, and seized Draco's wrist with the other. Gold and red sparks flew from both maps, and then Ginny and Draco felt the airy swirling sensation of time travel.


	15. Back to the Future

Disclaimer: I'm not lucky enough to own Harry Potter & the gang—they all belong to the incomparable JK Rowling!

_What happens when your boyfriend's 'spare bit of parchment' takes you and your arch-nemesis twenty years back in time? With the Marauders involved, things can get pretty interesting. .. _

Mischief Managed—Chapter 15: _Back to the Future_

"What happened?" Sirius said with a dazed look in his eye.

"They—they're gone," Lily looked around the grounds frantically, as if waiting for Ginny and Draco to reappear suddenly.

Then they all turned to the Marauder's Map which emitted a few more sparks, now working, and clearly displaying the off limits graveyard of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I don't believe it," James shook his head looking at two dots marked Bellatrix Black and Peter Pettigrew, "Death Eaters, and Wormtail one of _them_."

"We must stop them," Remus said firmly, "Dumbledore must be told straightaway."

"Don't fear Mr. Lupin," the old man appeared seemingly out of thin air, his long silver hair trailing behind him, "I have known all along from where our two visitors came."

"But, how can it be?" Lily said with wide eyes, "how can they have traveled to our time, Headmaster?"

"I believe, Miss Evans, that these mischief-makers have poured quite a powerful bit of magic into that wonderful map of theirs."

James and Remus looked at each other sheepishly, ready to deny any involvement, but Sirius was quick to incriminate them all.

"Not like the bloody thing works, Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled, "you might be surprised, Mr. Black."

"The important thing is—we know what to do now, Professor," said Lupin seriously, "we know we must stay united and face the enemy's attempts to divide us."

"Oh Remus, my boy," Dumbledore placed a veined hand on the young werewolf's shoulder and stared into his penetrating eyes, "I cannot allow you to do that."

"Why not, Sir?" Remus said in a soft voice.

"You must make your own way in life, Remus," Dumbledore sighed, "and it is not fair to you to know what your future holds; awful things happen to wizards who attempt to change destiny" he paused as he glanced at James, who had placed a protective arm on Lily's shoulder. "I believe," he said gently, "that anything which is meant to happen—will—in its own time."

"But what about me?" Sirius moaned, "Ginny was being all cryptic about one of us going to Azkaban for twelve years, escaping, and then dying—I was betting twenty Galleons on Remus, then voila—it's fucking _me_!"

"Your concern for my well-being is astonishing, Sirius," Remus said wryly.

"Yea well look at me," James said sadly, "I finally land the girl of my dreams and have a Quidditch star for a kid and then what—we're all blown to bits."

"Excuse me," Lily interrupted, "from what I gathered, our son seems to have quite a bit more on the ball than just being a talented Quidditch player."

"Don't worry, Lily," Dumbledore gave her an all-knowing smile, "he will be—truly great­—but now, I must erase all traces of Ginny and Draco from your memories."

Lily smiled back. She turned toward James. "You do realize Potter, that I won't remember you as anything more than an arrogant toerag."

"That's depressing," James sighed, "it'll probably take another three years to get you to speak to me again."

"Maybe not that long," she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Mr. Black," said Dumbledore, "you first."

Sirius trembled slightly, "will it hurt, Professor?"

"Not at all," Dumbledore said gently, "OBLIVIATE!"

Sirius blinked several times, "w-w-where am I?"

Remus braced himself. I have to remember them, he told himself. James and Lily were going to die. Peter was the traitor. He was going to teach at Hogwarts. Sirius was going to go to Azkaban.

Peter Pettigrew was a traitor. Goodbye Ginny, he thought as Dumbledore said the charm, I'll see you later…

Remus Lupin awoke in a cold sweat.

"Remus, honey, are you okay?" Nymphadora touched his arm gently.

"I'm fine," he said in a hoarse voice, "it was just—a dream."

"Want to talk about it?" she snuggled close to him.

"It was odd," he said, "I think it was about Ginny and Draco…I just hope that they are all right—wherever they are."

He felt her whole body tense up at the mention of Ginny, who he knew she thought of as a sister.

"They're fine, Remus," she said fervently, "they are going to come back."

"I wish that I could believe that as much as you do," he said gently, "but we're supposed to be getting married tomorrow, and pushing our wedding back isn't going to do them any good."

"I promised her," she sniffed, "I promised that she would be a bridesmaid at our wedding—I won't walk down the aisle without my Ginny there to watch me—and that stupid little Malfoy kid too—I've never seen old Snape so miserable."

"He loves Draco," Remus said wisely.

"I love you, Remus," she smiled through her tears.

"I love you too, Tonks," he seized her in a passionate kiss.

The pair continued to kiss—and kiss—CRACK!

"OH MY GOD!" Draco Malfoy said with complete revulsion, "go get a room why don't you?"

"I think they did get a room, Draco," Ginny said with a grin, "we interrupted."

"Ginny?" Remus said with a dazed look on his face.

"GINNY!" Tonks leapt up from the bed and seized the redhead by the neck, "where in the bloody hell have you been?"

"Long story," Ginny grinned, "But right now, I'd say you should get your lover there some clothes."

The two girls burst out laughing at the sight of Remus's face, which had taken on a previously undiscovered shade of red as he realized that two students had just walked in on him—err—getting jiggy with it.

"So while we're on the subject of rooms," said a traumatized Draco Malfoy, "Where are we?"

"Well you kids came to right place," Tonks said brightly, "you've landed at Hogwarts—at eight o'clock in the morning—you two hurry and you might catch morning lessons—I actually think you're in my class, Ginny."

"Wait a second!" Ginny said enthusiastically, "your—class?"  
"Yup," Tonks grinned, "McGonagall isn't as young as she used to be, being Deputy Headmistress is enough of a workload, so I took some of her classes—its been great fun."

"So what is he doing here?" Ginny glanced at her poor former professor who had retrieved a t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Oh yes," Tonks said with a smile, "that lucky bloke over there would be the future Mr. Nymphadora Tonks."

"So if you lot aren't as moronic today as you generally are, this assignment shouldn't be too challenging for you." Snape's black eyes surveyed the room, checking the progress of his students' potions. Potter was paired up with Finnigan, and together they were producing what looked to be a blob of flobberworm pus. Granger had performed to her usual standards he was sorry to say—the girl was too smart for her own good. Weasley and Thomas hadn't even managed to produce anything at all yet.

His eyes lingered at an empty seat near the front of the room where his godson would have sat.

Crabbe and Goyle were lost without Draco. Zabini had (like a typical Slytherin) stolen Parkinson in Draco's absence.

He missed the boy. Yes, Severus missed him. Maybe chewing Potter out would make him feel better. Indeed, he would do just that.

"And exactly _what_ would you call this concoction, Potter?" Snape glared down at the annoyingly handsome boy, who had filled out remarkably over the semester.

"I don't know _Sir_," Harry said with a smirk that reminded Severus of the elder Potter, "but I'm sure Hermione could tell you."

"Zero marks for today Potter." Snape sneered.

"Whatever," Harry rolled his eyes, causing Granger to shoot him a glare.

Speak happiness and peace to everyone you meet, Dr. Fitch had told him at his last therapy session.

"I know, Mr. Potter, that you hold yourself in _very _high regard, but..."

Harry stared at him defiantly.

"Let me enlighten you Mr. Potter, that you are neither special nor important, and that—"

Before Severus could finish his sentence, the dungeon doors slammed open.

"Sorry I'm late," a familiar voice drawled.

"Malfoy?" Granger said with bewilderment.

"MALFOY?" Potter and Weasley yelled simultaneously.

"DRAKEY!" Parkinson squealed.

"QUIET!" Snape bellowed, "back to work you bunch of dunderheads—and you," he turned to Draco, who held a late slip in his hand, "thought you'd have a bit of a laugh didn't you, running off for half the semester?"

"Sorry Professor," Draco said sheepishly.

Severus softened at the sight of the boy, whose hair looked as untidy as Potter's at the moment.

"Go sit down," he said quietly, "we'll discuss it later."

Draco strode the front of the room, to his seat directly in front of Harry's.

"Where have you been?" Potter jabbed him on the shoulder.

"Around," Draco sighed, "look Potter, I'm not in the mood to discuss it right now."

"Where is my sister?" Ron cracked his joints threateningly.

"She's fine," Draco rolled his eyes at Weasley's pathetic attempt at intimidation.

"Oh and Potter," Draco said silkily, "if people ever tell you that you look like your old man they're full of codswallop."

"How's that, Malfoy?" Harry said warily.

"He was a much handsomer bloke than you are, Potter."

"So let me get this straight," Harry said for about the hundredth time since dinner, "you actually traveled through time."

"Yes Harry," Ginny said exasperatedly, "Draco and me traveled through time."

"Through the map?" Harry touched the Marauders Map gently, as if afraid that he too would be sucked through it.

"Yes Harry, through the map—now anything else or can I go to bed now?"

"So you saw them—my parents—you were there?"

"I did."

"And Malfoy saw them too?"

"What do you not believe me or something? Yes Harry I saw your Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus, Wormtail, Snape, the lot of them."

"How is that possible?" Harry wondered out loud, "how is it that they wanted to talk to you?"

"It wasn't like that," Ginny said, confused, "I was upset and Malfoy followed me. I had no idea what the map was or how to use it, all I know is that it started shooting sparks and we were surrounded by light."

"Oh that's just great," Harry said in a strange tone of voice, "so it just _happened_ to whisk you off to my parent's childhood. That's just great—bet you had a nice little time too—you didn't even think to take me with you."

"You are unbelievable!" Ginny said angrily, "you think that everybody is out to get you—I'm on your side, Harry! Do you think it was easy for me? For Draco?"

"Draco huh?" Harry said accusingly, "You've gotten pretty friendly with Malfoy without me around, haven't you?"

"Stop being the martyr Harry James Potter—of course Draco and I became closer—but I will never feel for him in an instant the same way I feel about you."

"You have to say that," Harry said bitterly.

"What is your problem, Harry?" Ginny snapped, "I spent three months telling your Mum and Dad how great you turned out and I come back to this—"

"Well you try being me!" he yelled, "I'm sorry if I have a few more responsibilities than most teenagers."

"Yea well stop being an angsty hero for five seconds and tell me what's really bothering you."

Harry stared at Ginny intently.

"I never got to know my parents, and I just lost Sirius and here you and goddamned Malfoy got to spend three months with them in the prime of their lives—it isn't fair and you know it."

"Harry life isn't fair! Look at my family—seven children, no gold...and I know your childhood wasn't great, but you'd be surprised how bad Draco's was too—"

"Oh please, he has both his parents."

"Harry you don't even know him."

"I don't want to either."

She slapped him hard.

"I'm glad your parents are dead. I'm glad they aren't here to see you. You know what Harry? Your mum would be ashamed of you."

He sat stonily on the cold steps of Gryffindor tower, huddled in his black school robes. She shook her head with disgust as she walked toward the dormitory.

"I just hope you can get over yourself long enough to think about Remus and Tonks tomorrow—they don't need to be feeling sorry for you on their special day—oh and by the way Harry—these are for you."

Harry ran his hands over a large envelope with the words:

To Harry, With Love from:

**Sirius Black**

_Lily Evans_

_**Remus Lupin**_

James Potter


	16. Wedded Bliss

Disclaimer: I'm not lucky enough to own Harry Potter & the gang—they all belong to the incomparable JK Rowling!

What happens when your boyfriend's 'spare bit of parchment' takes you and your arch-nemesis twenty years back in time? With the Marauders involved, things can get pretty interesting. ..

Mischief Managed: Ch. 16—_Wedded Bliss_

**_Mr. and Mrs. Ted Tonks_**

**_Are delighted to announce the Wedding of_**

**_Their daughter_**

**_Nymphadora Starr Tonks_**

**_and_**

**_Remus John Lupin_**

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry_**

**_The Great Hall_**

**_17 October 1996 at four o'clock in the Afternoon_**

**_With a Reception Following_**

The entire student body of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been invited to join in on the wedding festivities. The tables had all been cleared from the Great Hall, which was ablaze with torches and echoing with footsteps as the guests began to file in. Candles and playing violins floated in midair. Outside in the courtyard was a large tent for the reception, over which had been placed a large scarlet and gold banner that read Congratulations Newlyweds.

"You look beautiful Ginny," Hermione said delightedly as she finished flipping Ginny's hair with the miraculous Muggle item she called a "flat iron".

"So do you, Mione," Ginny said halfheartedly.

"Hello, earth to Ginny," Hermione slapped her friend playfully on the shoulder, "you've been out of it all morning—you haven't even told me what you and Malfoy have been doing for the past three and a half months."

"Nothing," Ginny said defensively, "we haven't done _anything_ that's just it—and the minute I get home Harry just bites my head off over nothing!"

"Well," Hermione said gently, "You know how he is; you can't take half the things he says seriously—but then again, what did happen between you and Malfoy—I've been hearing some things—"

"Things, what kind of things?" Ginny interjected.

Hermione leaned close to Ginny, "they're saying he's not acting a proper Slytherin—didn't even want his old room back."

"He didn't?" Ginny said, shocked.

Hermione shook her head, "I suppose you must have changed him—well I best be getting downstairs, I promised Ronald that I'd help him with his dress robes—he's hopeless."

Everything happens for a reason, Ginny thought to herself…perhaps Malfoy was not so—evil?

Draco hastily put on his dress robes, not really caring to comb his hair. He had chosen to spend the night in Uncle Sev's chambers, rather than try to re-adapt to dormitory life right at first.

He hardly knew himself without the horrid red tie that he'd grown almost fond of—the trouble was that the rest of his 'friends' didn't recognize him either.

"Well I suppose we'd better go down," Severus said as he struggled with the high black buttons on his robes, "weddings—never an easy or a pleasant task."

"You look nice, Uncle," Draco said sincerely.

Snape rolled his eyes, "what do _you_ want?"

Draco continued to stare at his reflection in the mirror.

"It's the Weasley girl, isn't it?" Snape put a hand on his godson's shoulder.

"I have never felt this way about anyone," Draco sighed.

"Well what are you waiting for then?" Snape exclaimed, "You're young and attractive with loads of money—what's not to like?"

"I couldn't do it," Draco said softly.

"If you want me to go confessing your love for you, I assure you I am not your messenger boy—"

"No, no, no," Draco interjected, "it's Potter—I can't hurt him like that."

"Potter?" Snape looked incredulous, "Are you feeling all right? Have you been drugged? Have you taken a hallucinogen? Been drinking?"

"I wish," Draco responded to the last statement, "but in all seriousness, how would you feel if you had spent the last three months locked up in Gryffindor Tower with his Mum and Dad and all their mates, one who ends up killing the lot of them?"

"I would probably have ended up killing one of them, if not myself," Snape said bitterly, "but I suppose I see your point."

"Thank you Uncle Sev," Draco grinned.

Snape shook his head, "you're a better man than me."

Snape's chamber door banged open and a redheaded girl sped in, oblivious to the Potion-master's presence.

"Draco, I have to talk to you—oh sir—" her voice wavered as Snape stared her down with his cold black eyes, "I'm so sorry…"

Snape seemed to be wrestling with the idea of giving her detention for the rest of the month when he caught a glimpse of his godson's face, who was making a 'please don't embarrass me' gesture.

"I was just leaving," he sneered as he stormed out, billowing robes behind him.

"Weas—Ginny," Draco said hesitantly.

Ginny smiled, "hello Draco."

"How are things?"

"Well I suppose," Ginny said quietly, playing with a strand of her hair, "Harry wasn't exactly happy to see me."

Draco raised an elegant eyebrow.

"I suppose I shouldn't have shouted at him—but he infuriates me sometimes."

"Oh no—you _shouted_ at famous Harry Potter—call the tabloids!" he said mockingly.

"I told him to stop being an angsty hero," Ginny said with a slight smile.

"Good for you," Draco said heartily, pushing a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"So," Ginny said, at a loss of what to say to him in such close proximity, "you look—nice."

"Thank you," Draco said, staring deeply into her eyes, "I told you red made me look pasty—green does much better things for my complexion."

"I see," Ginny said, clearly disappointed that the conversation had turned to clothes, "umm Malfoy?"

"Yes Ginny?"

"Do you find me attractive?"

"I—well yes."

"Then kiss me."

Draco placed his long slender hands on her shoulders, and brushed a strand of hair from her face. He leaned his face toward her, his hand gently stroking her cheek. His kiss made her feel searing hot all over, like a thousand bolts of lightning all at once.

"Don't stop," she whispered as he broke the kiss.

"No more," he said firmly, placing his finger on her mouth, "look Ginny—we have something very special between the two of us—but I can't do this—not after what we've been through."

"Am I not good enough for you?" she sniffed.

"You are too good for me," Draco kissed her forehead.

"But you don't love me," she said through tears.

"I do," Draco said firmly, "that's why I have to let you go."

"And do you Nymphadora, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do," Tonks said her vows with a firm voice.

"The rings, please," Dumbledore said with joy.

"Oh right," Ron said pulling the rings in question out of his vest pocket.

Remus shook his head as Ron handed the gold bands to Dumbledore, and Ginny could clearly make out his lips saying, 'just like Sirius.'

"With the giving and receiving of rings, Remus and Nymphadora have pledged their love to one another. I now pronounce them man and wife."

The entire Great Hall erupted with cheers as Mr. and Mrs. Remus J. Lupin made walked down the aisle together and the guests began to file toward the tent for well-wishing and as Ron was thinking, free food.

Ginny had to fight back tears as she watched Lupin and Tonks, who were so obviously in love. "Would you like to dance?" a familiar hand tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sure Harry, that would be lovely," she said softly.

"Thank you," Harry said as he pulled her close to him, "for the photographs I mean—I didn't mean to go off on you like that earlier."

"Its fine," she sighed, "really Harry, don't worry about it."

"When you and Malfoy disappeared, I thought I'd lost you forever—and I—I suppose that I couldn't bare to lose anyone else, especially after Sirius—and I felt like if something happened to you it was my fault—and when you appeared—with Malfoy—I just couldn't take it anymore—but I want you to know that if you want to be with him, I'll understand."

"Oh Harry," Ginny said, "I can't believe that you blamed yourself—oh Harry, I'm so sorry about everything."

"I love you Ginny Weasley," Harry whispered into her ear.

"I love you Harry James Potter," she grinned from ear to ear, "I just needed to hear you say that."

"Sickening, isn't it?" Severus joined his young godson, whose attention seemed to be focused on the dancing couples, namely Potter and that Weasley girl.

"So it's just you and me huh, Uncle Sev?" Draco gave his godfather a half smile.

"I suppose," Snape said bitterly, "but I don't understand why she'd choose Potter over you."

"Because I told her to," Draco answered.

"I see," Severus studied the blonde boy carefully, "you have changed, Draco."

"I'll take that as a compliment, coming from you."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "you should—because I rarely give them—so the holidays—I assume you won't be returning to the Manor?"

"I was meaning to talk to you about that."

"Well if you were expecting me to let you sleep in my chambers for the rest of the year you are sorely mistaken."

"Well I could always crash at Nott's—"

"Don't be silly Draco, I mean—I suppose it wouldn't be _too_ much trouble to pull out the sofa for you—if I must."

"Thanks Uncle Sev."

"Excuse me?"

Severus and Draco both whirled around in their chairs to face the speaker, who turned out to be a girl—a very pretty girl.

"Are you Draco Malfoy?" the girl said in a strange accent.

"That's me," Draco subconsciously brushed his bangs out of his face.

"Cyprian Gay," the girl extended her hand, "I'm Remus's cousin, down from Clerkenwell."

"Charmed," Draco shook her hand, his eyes taking in the girl's long blonde hair, cool blue eyes, and flawless pale skin.

"Well, are you going to ask me to dance or stare at me all day?" the girl said snappily.

"That was the plan," Draco stuttered.

"Well come on then, let's not wait for the grass to grow."

"See you, Uncle Sev!"

"Have you been training with the ballet while we've been gone, Potter?" Draco touched Harry's shoulder as he and Cyprian began to dance.

Harry rolled his eyes but nodded, "hey Malfoy—thanks."

"We aren't friends Potter," Draco sneered, "don't forget it."

"Of course not," Harry shook his head fervently, "just—neutral."

"Fine then," Draco stared into the eyes of his dancing partner.

"That's the famous Harry Potter?" she stared at Harry incredulously, "but they told me he was a fox—I thought he was gay when I first saw him."

Draco liked this girl more and more.

"All right everybody," Tonks said as she held the bouquet high in the air, "it's time for a little Muggle tradition!"

"Oh she's going to throw it," Hermione clapped her hands excitedly.

"What does that have to do with anything, Granger?" Draco said rudely, annoyed that the slow song had been interrupted.

"Whoever catches it is next to get married," Hermione jumped up and down, "oh I hope it's me!"

"WHAT?" Ron said with a slightly frightened look on his face.

Tonks turned to throw the bouquet into the throng of young witches clamoring for it, but she had an unusually good arm, and it flew high above the crowd.

"I got it!" squealed Hermione excitedly.

"No I'll get it!" Ginny sprinted toward the bouquet, nearly knocking Hermione over.

Ron and Harry exchanged horrified looks.

Severus meanwhile was sitting quietly at his table working on a crossword puzzle and enjoying a glass of firewhiskey, minding his own business when suddenly—SMACK!

"What the devil!" Snape bellowed, holding the bouquet in the air, "who threw these cursed flowers at me? Well?"

Draco whistled. Ron and Harry's jaws dropped. Ginny and Hermione felt cheated. The rest of the assembly broke into quiet applause, but the phenomenon was quickly forgotten. What woman would want Severus Snape anyway?

"Congratulations on catching the bouquet Mr. Snape," said a voice with a thick Welsh accent.

"Dr. FITCH?" Snape said with horror, "you—you're a witch?"

"A Squib actually, yes, yes I knew you were a wizard—had no idea you worked with Dumbledore though, fine chap he is—I helped his poor brother through a crisis couple years back."

"So why are you here?" Snape said with wide eyes.

"Actually, I had hoped I might see you here," she smiled, "you know, just to see how you were doing with your new medication."

"I find it's helping my stress," he said with all the politeness he could muster, "err—would you like to—sit down?"

Dr. Fitch grinned at him, "I thought you'd never ask."

As Draco danced with his blonde girl, Potter with the Weasley girl, Granger with Weasley, Lupin with Tonks, Snape surveyed the scene with satisfaction.

It had turned out to be a bloody good wedding—and for him—that was saying something.

And for now…Mischief ManagedJ

The End


End file.
